The Ultimate Question
by TheRealOriginalSammy
Summary: Bella and the Cullens have been best friends since she moved to Forks. Bella pays a visit to her boyfriend and finds someone there with him. Can they stay friends or will the band split? Will Bella be devastated or will she change? All characters Human!
1. The Beginning Of The End

**Band Practice**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV**

I was facing my bedroom window, looking out at the gloomy weather of my hometown, Forks. The fact is that I knew it was there, but I couldn't see it because of the tears streaking down my face, which meant I didn't know which the rain droplets were or my tears. I was sitting on my purple bed, with my purple guitar placed on my knee. Lyrics were in my head, but I couldn't bear to write them down or sing them aloud because it would only make the truth more unbearable. But it was time to face the music **A/N: No pun intended there!**. I begun to sing the lyrics aloud, keeping in tune, something I couldn't do seven years ago, when I was ten. I was thankful for those singing lessons.

_Edward looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I need everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

Edward talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

_Edward walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into...

_Edward looks at me, and I fake a smile so he won't see._

"Bells, that's beautiful." Rose exclaimed. She was standing beside Alice, whose tears were wrecking her make-up. I hadn't notice them come in. They walked over from where they stood to hug me. Just like he used to.

"Thanks." I whispered. We hugged until we remembered about band practice. We all jumped up at the same time. I looked at them and asked if they would pick an outfit and do my make-up. Though I didn't put effort into it, like I used to, I still wanted to look nice. Alice and Rose picked out my favourite black skinny jeans, purple silk wedges and a matching ¾ length top. Underneath I wore a black vest top. My make-up was done within minutes. I now have purple smoky eyes with a clear lipgloss. Rose curled my hair while Alice slipped on purple and black bangles. Perfect. I picked up my purple electric guitar and left my room. Charlie wasn't in so I left, locking my misery in my house.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I walked into the Cullen's garage and sat on the white futon. Alice and Rose followed behind. Jasper and Emmett were head banging to the tune they were playing on the bass and drums. Edward was strumming his electric guitar. He looked as if everything was perfect, but it wasn't.

Jas and Emmett left their head banging and walked over. We hadn't seen each other in just under a week. "Bells, you all right?" Jas asked. Emmett looked over to his brother with disgust. Alice hit his head.

"What a stupid question to ask Jasper!" We all laughed.

"No, Ali, it's alright. I'm fine Jas, thanks for asking." I replied. I looked at Emmett and Jasper and I knew Jasper and Emmett would never cheat on their girlfriends. Unlike their brother, Edward did to me. We were best friends, all of us. Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Alice, Rose and I. We had been since I moved here four years ago, when I was 13. We met at school when Alice was my "buddy". Basically showing me where to go. We became great friends and it grew from there. Edward and I both felt like spare parts so we tried dating. Everything was perfect, at least for me. Then my heart broke when Edward cheated on me. If he'd dumped me, we'd still be friends. But he didn't, he cheated. I walked on him and the hottest girl in school (after Rosalie and Alice of course) Mira, making out on the futon in the garage. The one I'm sitting on right now.

I jumped up as I remembered what happened here a week ago. Everyone looked at me, including Edward. I looked right into his shining, emerald eyes. The stopped shining when guilt overcomes them instead.

"I'll be back in a minute." I mumbled.

Then I ran. Out of the French patio doors and into what the Cullens call a garden. Everyone else calls it a forest. I slowed down when I came to the space between the trees. I continued walking as far as I could until they came looking for me. At that precise moment they decided to look for me. I ran as fast as I could with wedges on. As it was in my nature to fall and possibly bleed, I fell. By accident not purposely. I did that daily and had already done it once today. I crawled around the other side of the oak tree and pulled my knees up to my chest. My hands were catching my tears which were now streaming down my face. I looked up and saw a branch. Being me, I knew I shouldn't do it, but I did. I undone my ribbons which were holding my shoe to my foot and threw them as far as I could which wasn't far. I climbed to the third lowest branch and sat with my back to the trunk. I looked to the north and saw Alice and Rose picking up my shoes.

"They are Gucci!!" Alice cried. I laughed as Rose hit her around her head.

I looked to the west and saw Emmett and Jasper waddling in waist-high water in the river. They were trying to get to the other side. Jasper pushed Emmett and he landed in the water on his butt. Emmett stood up and chased Jasper. Jasper then fell. They began to wrestle in the water. This was the funniest thing I've seen in weeks. I clutch my sides and begin to cry with laughter. I lose my balance then fall from the 18 foot branch I'd been sitting on. I began to scream which caught my best friends' attention. They ran over to try and catch me. I waited for the thud which would mean I land on the floor. But it never came.

I looked up into those sparkling, emerald eyes. I wish the floor had caught me, not the monster holding me.


	2. Injuries

**Previously...**

I looked to the west and saw Emmett and Jasper waddling in waist-high water in the river. They were trying to get to the other side. Jasper pushed Emmett and he landed in the water on his butt. Emmett stood up and chased Jasper. Jasper then fell. They began to wrestle in the water. This was the funniest thing I've seen in weeks. I clutch my sides and begin to cry with laughter. I lose my balance then fall from the 18 foot branch I'd been sitting on. I began to scream which caught my best friends' attention. They ran over to try and catch me. I waited for the thud which would mean I land on the floor. But it never came.

I looked up into those sparkling, emerald eyes. I wish the floor had caught me, not the monster holding me.

**Chapter 2**

**Injuries**

**Bella's POV**

As Alice and Rose reached us, I began to scramble out of his arms. I soon scrambled too much and fell, butt first. As far as I could tell, there were no injuries. Rose ran off to tell Emmett and Jasper that they'd found me as I tried to get up. After a minutes struggle, Alice helped me up. I began to run backwards, looking right at Edward. I was about to turn to go into a full sprint when I tripped over this gigantic tree root. Again, they rushed over. My head was banging so fiercely I couldn't concentrate normally. I felt light-headed, which seemed usual after all my casualties. I felt my head to see if there was an obvious reason for the banging. I pulled my hand back after feeling a warm and sticky liquid. I looked down to find a puddle of a bright scarlet liquid. My blood. The last thing I saw was Emmett running over and pulling his top off. Yet, the last thing I felt was Edward kissing the top of my head.

I felt warmth. I felt a bed sheet. I heard murmurs. I saw Edward. My own personal angel sent from the devil. **A/N: Does that make sense? It sounded right to me.**

"Alice, where are you?" I croaked. She was out of my sight.

"Right here Bells." She said, gripping my hand.

I followed the sound of her voice to see Esme, Jasper and herself sitting on my left. Emmett and Rose were standing in front of my bed, whereas Carlisle was sorting out some kind of machine attached to my head or someplace.

"Where am I? Please don't say hospital. I've already been there this month." I said. Not trying to be funny but everyone laughed. I remembered my hospital visit for this month.

**-Flashback-**

Alice, Rose and I were in Phoenix. We were shopping, again. The third time this week. I was walking and talking, not looking where I was going. We were walking ahead and Alice and Rose side-stepped. I did the same thing to find out the reason why was there was a post in front of me. I didn't stop; I carried on walking, right into the post. I fell backwards and caused a scene of hundreds of people. Alice and Rose took me to the hospital and we found out I had cracked a rib. That was three weeks ago. I usually went once a month because I was an accident prone.

**-End of Flashback-**

Rose walked over and hugged me. "Don't worry Bells. Carlisle is treating you at home. Well, our home. We told Charlie and he's come over everyday."

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Since yesterday," Emmett ran over and crushed me. "Don't worry, sis, you'll be fine. Why were you in a tree and how did you fall?"

"Well," I began to explain. Then I decided, I didn't care if I hurt him, it was his fault. "You know I ran out, didn't you? Well, after that, I ran into the garden, and tripped over a tree root." There were giggles so I stopped and joined in.

"Anyway, I crawled behind the tree and cried over what had happened and what I did wrong." Everyone looked at Edward who looked away. "Then I heard you all coming and climbed up the tree. Then I was sitting around 15 foot high. I was looking around and heard Alice shout 'They're Gucci!' after I'd thrown my shoes. Next, I saw Emmett and Jas wrestling in the water which made me laugh and lose my balance. I fell down and landed in arms." I looked at Edward who stared back. I turned my head back to Alice and Jas.

"Then I fell out of the arms and ran backwards. I knew it was stupid but I wasn't bothered. I just wanted to get out of there. Next thing I knew, I'd tripped again over a tree root. And that there was blood. That's it. And now I know I was treated by a wonderful doctor in my second home." I'd finally stopped explaining and saw Edward leave the room.

"Well, Bells. You have a cracked skull, which was only minor, a bruised ankle which is also twisted." Carlisle listed. Not bad for me.

"Thank you Carlisle. Thanks everyone. I don't know what I'd do without you." I thanked. I seriously did not know what I'd do without this family. Though Edward is part of this family, I wish I could take him out of the equation.

Emmett and Jasper went to play on Emmett's X-Box, while Rose, Esme and Alice went shopping. Carlisle went for something to eat after telling me I was able to get out of bed as long as I was careful.

I picked up my guitar which was beside my bed and went into the library upstairs as it was raining outside. The fire was already on so I went and sat in front of it. I began to play another song which had just popped into my head. I called it _How I Feel._

_I swear sometimes,_

_That this is not real,_

_But the truth is, _

_It's all that I've got._

_There's no boy in this world_

_Who loves me,_

_As much as I love him._

_**Chorus:**_

_**I've got to let him know how I feel,**_

_**It's time to let it flow**_

_**And even if it's not how I want**_

_**At least he will know**_

_**That my love will last forever,**_

_**Even if his don't,**_

_**I gotta let him know**_

_**That it's time to show**_

_**Just how I feel.**_

_He let me down and he knows,_

_Exactly what I am,_

_A girl who has loved him_

_For all of his life_

_Since we were best friends_

_And before that_

_I gotta know how I feel now_

_**Chorus:**_

_**I've got to let him know how I feel,**_

_**It's time to let it flow**_

_**And even if it's not how I want**_

_**At least he will know**_

_**That my love will last forever,**_

_**Even if his don't,**_

_**I gotta let him know**_

_**That it's time to show**_

_**Just how I feel.**_

_Life will get tough sometimes_

_But at I'll know that's how I feel_

I felt someone's presence in the room so I turned around. I saw Edward standing by the door frame with tears running down my face. I want to run up to him, to hug him and tell him it's true. But he hurt me, so I will too. The song I wrote the other day came into my mind and I sung it. I didn't care anymore, why should I?

_Edward looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I need everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

Edward talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

_Edward walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into...

_Edward looks at me, and I fake a smile so he won't see._

Tears were running down my face now. I hated him so much, yet I loved him more than my own life. I'd known him for my life, and that's how he repaid me.

"Bella..." He whispered then I heard footsteps exiting the room. I sung the last line of the song again.

_Edward looks at me, and I fake a smile so he won't see._

**A/N: **Hope you liked it! This has two songs in it, hope it's alright. The one that was in my previous chapter is by Taylor Swift and it's called _Teardrops On My Guitar_. The first one was made by me and was crap! Anyway, please review! xxxx


	3. Trust, What Does It Mean?

**Previously....**

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..._

_Edward looks at me and I fake a smile so he won't see._

Tears were running down my face now. I hated him so much, yet I loved him more than my own life. I'd known him for my life, and that's how he repaid me.

"Bella..." He whispered then I heard footsteps exiting the room. I sung the last line of the song again.

_Edward looks at me and I fake a smile so he won't see._

**Chapter 3**

**Trust, What Does It Mean?**

**Dedicated to Tsuyu ryu. **

I continued playing songs. Songs that included love and hurt, which basically didn't narrow it down. I played some of my own. There were my favourites, my worst, but either way they meant something to me. I've been writing songs since I was 9, but they were all crap. Though, there was one I wrote about me and Edward meeting. Then another when I first begun to like him, not as just a friend, when I was fifteen. And another, when we started dating. The days where I felt like the world could crumble but our love would survive, when the time stopped ticking and we were still moving. Love means a lot doesn't it? It shows many emotions: happiness; anger; hurt and flawless. More even! And I've been through **every** single one. I thought, "Its how it's supposed to be". But I was wrong, it's not. Trust, what does **that** mean? Reliance on something in the future; hope? I don't know, but I know that it's something big.

I ran down the stairs with my guitar, almost slipping on the bare, wooden flooring but caught myself on the banister. I grabbed my bag from the living room and sat at the kitchen table. I wrote down lyrics to my song that was replaying in my head. I usually kept a notepad with me, but obviously, it was now in my bag. I was done in seconds and I wanted peace. So I left the Cullen house after shouting where I'd be.

After stumbling over tree roots, I looked for the benches put up in the garden. I found my favourite in the corner, away from everyone, yet still within seeing distance. I was playing my song for the tenth time. I loved it! I was at the end of the chorus when I heard footsteps. They were light yet loud footsteps. Definitely someone I knew, but it wasn't a female, and it wasn't someone I could think of.

Next, I heard a guitar strumming. It was a soft beginning which became harder which then became softer again. I needed to find this mystery person. I set off down the back trail where I could see everything without turning my head all the time. I couldn't see anyone. It became louder as I went down a few meters. I stood beneath the sound. It was so light, unbelievably soft.

I looked up and saw a red guitar. It was metallic red, the one I've seen in my dream when I used to come out here with...

I looked up again and saw bronze hair. My favourite hair. It was bronze, messy and perfect. The song stopped and saw someone drag their hand through their hair. Edward...

I went to walk further. I didn't want to see him again. Not after two days ago. I heard him turn and call my name. By now I was walking so fast I reached the house in seconds. I entered and went into the garage. Band practice. The one word which kept entering my head when I looked around. The futon had been covered with black fabric. I went over and felt it. Silk.

I went over to the microphone with my guitar and begun singing. It was my favourite. I keep singing it, but I loved it. Not for the lyrics or the music, but for the truth. It had so much truth in it that I didn't realise how much it meant to me. I grabbed a music sheet out of my bag and walked to the futon again. I began to write my notes and lyrics down in case I ever forgot. Not that I would, but still. A precaution. I finished within minutes and walked to the mic again.

I sung with my eyes closed. I forgot where I was, I just remembered the good times and the lyrics. Somewhere in the middle the door opened. Minutes later a drum begun and the bass started up. I heard background vocals and a light shake of a tambourine. I sung twice more. The others carried on with me. By the end, my eyes were wet. Tears streaming down my face. **(A/N: I know you're probably thinking "Oh My Carlisle! Why does she keep crying?" Reason is she's just been cheated on by her best friend and boyfriend. That happened to me but he wasn't my best friend, but she was. I didn't cry though. I thought I was a fool for even going out with him! He was a player. Stupid loser! Lol! Back to the story!) **Everyone stopped playing and Alice and Rose came over to me.

"Why-y-y are you home so-o-o early? I thought you were shopping-g-g?" I stuttered.

"Well, Emmett and Jas phoned us to tell us that you were playing and amazing song and to come listen. So we did. And it was amazing Bella!" Rose replied.

"It was really good Bells!" Jas exclaimed from the other corner of the room.

"Uh-huh! Now, plan to hurt Edward. What can we do?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett!" I shouted. "Nothing. We can't do anything. Sure, he's hurt me but I just want to forget." I said quieter.

"Well, Bells. You might not want to hurt him but we are. How could he do that?" Jasper butted in, agreeing with Emmett for a change. I laughed.

"Thanks guys, but really don't bother." I said honestly, hugging them both.

Alice, Rose and I walked out of the garage and went up to Alice's room. I stumbled up the stairs and sighed when I almost met the floor. I was getting sick and tired of this. Edward used to pick me up, but not any more.

"Movie, Bells?!" Rose asked.

"Hey Rose! Not before we give her our gifts." Alice nodded.

"Oh great! What now? What have they got to torture me?" I thought. Well, I thought I thought. I actually said it quite loud. They giggled and pulled me over to her bed. They sat me down and pulled out curling tongs, make-up and a pair of tweezers. I groaned loudly. A makeover, that's their gift?

Then they pulled out bags from Alice's MASSIVE closet, around the sixe of Charlie's bedroom. I saw the bags and they had they company's name on it. I looked at them with my mouth open, gobsmacked.

**A/N: Whatcha think? Like it? Hate it? Adore it? Tell me! Just by clicking the button on the left and writing it. Please? This is dedicated to Tsuyu ryu for being and amazing author! And a great writing buddy! :D PM me if you wanna! Please read my other stories. Thank you! xxxxx **


	4. Torture, Laughs And ShallowNess

**Previously...**

"Movie, Bells?!" Rose asked.

"Hey Rose! Not before we give her our gifts." Alice nodded.

"Oh great! What now? What have they got to torture me?" I thought. Well, I thought I thought. I actually said it quite loud. They giggled and pulled me over to her bed. They sat me down and pulled out curling tongs, make-up and a pair of tweezers. I groaned loudly. A makeover, that's their gift?

Then they pulled out bags from Alice's MASSIVE closet, around the sixe of Charlie's bedroom. I saw the bags and they had they company's name on it. I looked at them with my mouth open, gobsmacked.

**Chapter 4**

**Torture, Laughs And Shallow-ness**

Alice and Rose looked at me as if I belonged in a mental asylum. Which is possible. I'm the only girl known to hate being spent money on, shopping, make-up, boyfriends and shoes.

"Bells? Helloo! You in there?" Alice waved her hands. Drifting, again.

"Sorry, Ali. What were you saying?" I asked, blushing.

"Well, first we'll do your make-up and hair. Then your outfit and accessories. Next, we'll grab Emmett, Jasper and Edward" she grimaces at his name. "and go catch a movie, ok?"

"Alice, does my break-up mean anything to you? I don't want to be near him Alice. It's hard to be a floor beneath him, never mind next to him." I said, annoyed.

"Bells, of course it does. The plan is to torture Edward. We'll get you looking a million bucks, and if you ignore him, like you will, it will make him want you more. But he can't have you can he? Then Emmett and Jas are making up a plan to torture him even more. Like ruining a piano key or something like that."

I caught on right away. Not the me 'looking a million bucks' part, the 'can't have' me part, which is totally true. Nothing will make me go back to that sleazeball. I agreed and let them do their magic. I fell back on the bed as they put on a face mask then curled my hair. I drifted off to sleep until I felt them tugging my arms. I sat up and went into the bathroom after the told me to take a shower. Rose peeled the face mask off before I stripped and grabbed a moisturiser. I sat by Alice's dressing table in my fluffy aqua bath robe as they applied the moisturiser after the shower. I sat patiently as they fiddled with foundation brushes, what colour would suit me better on my eyelids, whether bright red lipstick would go with my outfit and colour scheme, which I'm not sure of yet. Once they were done, with my hair in ringlets and a purple bow in my hair, they pushed me into the closet where they said my outfit was hanging up on the rack nearest the door, the emptiest. By emptiest they obviously meant 4 less hangers of clothes. I grabbed the bag on the hanger and looked inside. It was full of purple lingerie in my size. I pulled out the flimsy underwear and put it on. I was about to pull the top off the hanger when my favourite song came on the other side of the door. I left the top on its hanger and started dancing around in my underwear and singing along. I was sure this room was soundproofed so sang as loud as I could while dancing to the beat.

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum/Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum/Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum/Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum _

_What's wrong with me?/Why do I feel like this?/I'm going crazy now_

No more gas in the rig/Can't even get it started/Nothing heard, nothing said/Can't even speak about it/All my life on my head/Don't want to think about it/Feels like I'm going insane/Yeah

It's a thief in the night/To come and grab you/It can creep up inside you/And consume you/A disease of the mind/It can control you/It's too close for comfort

Put on your green lights/We're in the city of wonder/Ain't gonna play nice/Watch out, you might just go under/Better think twice/Your train of thought will be altered/So if you must falter be wise/Your mind is in disturbia/It's like the darkness is the light/Disturbia/Am I scaring you tonight/Disturbia/Ain't used to what you like/Disturbia/Disturbia

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum/Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum/Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum/Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Faded pictures on the wall/It's like they talkin' to me/Disconnectin' your call/Your phone don't even ring/I gotta get out/Or figure this shit out/It's too close for comfort

It's a thief in the night/To come and grab you/It can creep up inside you/And consume you/A disease of the mind/It can control you/It's too close for/ I feel like a monster

Put on your green lights/We're in the city of wonder/Ain't gonna play nice/Watch out, you might just go under/Better think twice/Your train of thought will be altered/So if you must falter be wise/Your mind is in disturbia/It's like the darkness is the light/Disturbia/Am I scaring you tonight/Disturbia/Ain't used to what you like/Disturbia/Disturbia 

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum/Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum/Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum/Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

Release me from this curse I'm in/Trying to maintain/But I'm struggling/You can't go, ho, ho, ho, ho-ho/I think I'm going a oh, oh, oh

Put on your green lights/We're in the city of wonder/Ain't gonna play nice/Watch out, you might just go under/Better think twice/Your train of thought will be altered/So if you must falter be wise/Your mind is in disturbia/It's like the darkness is the light/Disturbia/Am I scaring you tonight/Disturbia/Ain't used to what you like/Disturbia/Disturbia oh oh oh

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum/Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum/Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum/Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

I finished the song and twirled around. I caught a flash off blonde hair and black hair. I stopped to see Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle doubled over laughing. I cringed as well as went bright red and jumped into the nearest space. It turned out to be a full rack of clothing with sharp objects. Shoe boxes. As I jumped in, I crushed most of Alice's shoes. She stomped over and said, "Nice dancing! Now get off my shoes!" which cracked everyone up. I saw a robe hanging in the corner and grabbed it. I slid it out and grabbed my clothes.

"I'm just going to change." I mumbled. Then, I ran, straight into Edward. What? Edward? He saw me dancing in my underwear? Oh my God!! I then ran around him even harder as I saw him trying not to laugh. I then remembered who was in my "fan" group. There was: Alice; Rose; Esme; Carlisle-I cringed when I remembered; Edward; Jasper; and Emmett...who was holding a silver video camera. I screamed when I realised Emmett that he was videoing me and was most likely to stick it up on YouTube.

I pulled my clothes over my head without smudging my bright red lipstick-they obviously though it would go well- and then realised it has that top-coat so it doesn't smudge and will last through everything. Literally. I stood in front of the floor length mirror to see what I was wearing, which was a silk purple halterneck, dark flared jeans and a gold shrug. I looked nice, enough to tease. I smoothed my hair and checked my make-up. My purple and gold eyeshadow was perfect, my eyeliner really brightened my eyes-well, and it didn't darken. My foundation was rubbed in so no orange lines like many people's I know. The bow in my hair was pulling my right side back and I now had a side fringe. I've wanted one for ages so I didn't mind. It could've gone wrong but since Rose has had a hairdressing course, she's my free hairdresser.

I stepped out of the bathroom and walked into the middle of the room. Edward, Esme and Carlisle had gone. Everyone else was sitting on the sofa watching something on the 36" flat screen. I walked behind them to see what it was. I stared in horror. It was me, dancing, in my purple underwear. From what I saw nothing flashed thank God. When it ended it saw me falling into Alice's shoe boxes with my legs up in the air. I looked at them all and they were all shaking with laughter. I hit Emmett at the back of his head and walked out of the room. Before I left, I picked up a pair of purple silk wedged with ribbon up my shin. I walked out of the room before putting them on. Next I walked out the door.

I walked into the garage and pulled my keys off the hook. I jumped into the driver's seat and drove. I was on the highway in minutes and just drove. I was heading for Seattle. I pulled up outside the cinema 30 minutes** (A/N: Not sure if it's right, sorry if I'm wrong!)** later. I'm glad Alice put my bag with my money in on top of the shoes. I put across my shoulder. It was gold so the shrug didn't look odd. I was about to walk in when I realised, "I don't wanna watch a movie" and walked back. I walked past my truck and headed for McDonalds.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I ordered a cheeseburger, fries and a chocolate milkshake. I took the tray upstairs which was deserted as it was 8. I sat by the window and gazed up at the stars. I finished my fries and burger and took the milkshake to the truck.

I sat in the seat for a while, thinking about shallow things like _"how long will this shake last before it melts?"_ and I know the answer: forever, at least I think. I was thinking about more shallow things when I saw a yellow Porsche pull up by McDonalds. I started my truck and went as fast I could.

I arrived at the Cullens half an hour later. I locked my truck and went inside. I said hi to Carlisle and Esme who seemed to forget about earlier. I went straight into my room which was on the third floor, which was also known as 'the guest room' when I stayed over, unless I stayed with Alice. I went into the ensuite bathroom and scrubbed of the make-up. Of course Rose had used the 24-hour stuff on my lips so I left it. I grabbed my pyjamas and climbed into bed. I flicked the light on and picked up _The Host_ by Stephenie Meyer. I'd read it loads of times and I love it. It's so enticing it's hard to put it down. I was on the part where Wanda is locked up in the cave when the door opened.

There was no light on in the hall way so I couldn't see who it was as the light wasn't bright enough. I saw them enter the room and stand at the bottom of the bed.

"Edward, get out!" I hissed.

"Bella, please." He begged.

"What?" I asked, furious.

"Bella, come here please." He begged again. I was stupid enough to go over to him. He stepped closer, leaned his head in and pressed his soft lips against mine. I deepened the kiss by pulling his head closer to mine like I used to. Then I remembered, this isn't then, it's now and he's a two-timing jerk. I pulled away as fast as I could which was hard since his arms were wrapped around my waist. I slapped him around the face so hard my hand was stinging and a hand mark appeared almost straight away.

"Now, get out!" I hissed again.

**A/N:** Wow! That was 2,075 words long, minus this part here! Longest I've wrote! Hope you liked it, I did! I laughed when I wrote about Bella dancing! Please review, I'll update faster. Like I did yesterday, I had a reply and I've uploaded. Pretty fast for me. Sorry for not updating lately, it's been hectic. Please review xxxx


	5. Getting Back Bella

**Previously...**

There was no light on in the hall way so I couldn't see who it was as the light wasn't bright enough. I saw them enter the room and stand at the bottom of the bed.

"Edward, get out!" I hissed.

"Bella, please." He begged.

"What?" I asked, furious.

"Bella, come here please." He begged again. I was stupid enough to go over to him. He stepped closer, leaned his head in and pressed his soft lips against mine. I deepened the kiss by pulling his head closer to mine like I used to. Then I remembered, this isn't then, it's now and he's a two-timing jerk. I pulled away as fast as I could which was hard since his arms were wrapped around my waist. I slapped him around the face so hard my hand was stinging and a hand mark appeared almost straight away.

"Now, get out!" I hissed again.

**Chapter 5**

**Getting Back Bella.**

**Disclaimer**: I'm not Stephenie Meyer so I don't own Twilight! X

I glared at him as he stumbled out of the door. Once the light disappeared from the hall, the tears began again. I sat at the end of the bed for an hour, until I got cold. I snuggled under the quilt and sobbed. I hated crying, it makes you feel weird, not normal. It also makes you look stuffy, as in puffy eyes, red faced and out of breath.

I lied there thinking about what going to happen next. I came to the conclusion of: getting on with life. I didn't want to be one of those girls who tried getting back together, erasing the troubles which had happened. I wanted to be me, the one before I dated Edward, where I focused on my music, my photography **[A/N: Oh yeah! Bella likes photography in this story!]** My lessons and ways to get out of 'Bella Barbie'. I promised myself that was the plan. Getting back Bella.

I was planning the bands rehearsal schedule and when we're performing when there was a knock on the door. I looked at the clock which said 4AM.

"Go away!" I hissed, thinking it was Edward. The door opened and there stood Edward with Alice in front of him.

"Bella please let him talk to you." Alice pleaded, giving me those irresistible puppy-dog eyes. I usually gave in but I wouldn't now, I couldn't.

"Alice, I will talk to you but I will NOT talk to him." I said, jerking my head in his direction. Alice was the one telling me to get over him, and now she expects me to talk to him after he just kissed me?!

"Edward, go away. I'll talk to you after." Alice said, pushing him out the doorway and closing the door.

"Bella, why won't you talk to him?" She asked, looking quite mad. I put on a poker face and explained what he done to me. By the time I finished, her mouth was hanging open. I put my hand under her chin and pushed her jaw together.

"What makes him think he can do that? Urgh...I am so going hit him!" She said. She looked at me and we both burst out laughing at trying to see Alice hit Edward. She wouldn't even reach his chin!

"Well, I already slapped him, but maybe Rose will hit him?" I asked.

"You hit him? Really?" she asked. I nodded. "Well, we could get Em and Jas to up their torture level?" she continued.

"Oh yeah!" I smiled. We started talking about where I went in Port Angeles when I started yawning. I looked at the clock which said five thirty.

"I'll go now Bells, I need my beauty sleep. Have a good sleep. We'll have rehearsal at 3, alright? I'll bring in an outfit for you later." She whispered, kissing my cheek.

"Thanks." I mumbled, falling into the pit of deep sleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I awoke to see the curtains opened with sunlight pouring through. I stumbled out of bed and stood by the window. I remembered my promise I made in the early hours of today. I grabbed the camera from the drawer in the bedside table and turned it on. I snapped a few pictures of the trees that were shining in the sun. I put it back and checked the time. '12:59 PM' it read.

I grabbed the clothes sitting on the chair in the corner of the room and took them into the bathroom. I undressed and went into the shower. I grabbed my favourite strawberry shampoo and squirted it into the palm of my hand. I lathered it into my hair and rinsed it. I was done it 10 minutes. I dried my hair and put on my outfit. It was a light denim mini with a bright green halter top. I slipped them on and put my feet inside the matching-shade-of-green heels. I put the curling tongs on and applied my face moisturiser sitting on the shelf to the left of the mirror. I also picked up my mascara, dark green eyeliner, light green eyeshadow and ruby-red lipstick with the long-staying gloss. I separated my hair and began curling. I was done in half and hour. I then spent a further 10 minutes putting my make-up on and putting it back.

It was only 1:50 PM when I left but my stomach was growling. I went into the kitchen and began cooking pasta. I eat and it and headed over the garage. My guitar was on its stand so I went over and picked it up. I began playing this up-beat song with meaning-full lyrics which I dreamt of last night. I saw us playing it in this dark club, on this gigantic stage, we were all playing...except Edward. I began singing the lyrics.

_**How can I decide what's right/When you're clouding up my mind?/I can't win you're losing fight/All the time/ How could I ever own what's mine/When you're always taking sides/But you won't take away my pride/No, not this time/Not this time/How did we get here?/When I used to know you so well/How did we get here?/Well, I think I know how/The truth is hiding in your eyes/And it's hanging on your tongue/Just boiling in my blood/But you think that I can't see/What kind of man that you are/If you're a man at all/Well, I will figure this one out/On my own/(I'm screaming, "I love you so")/On my own/(My thoughts you can't decode)/How did we get here?/When I used to know you so well, yeah/How did we get here?/Well, I think I know how/Do you see what we've done?/We've gone and made such fools/Of ourselves/Do you see what we've done/We've gone and made such fools/Of ourselves/How did we get here?/When I used to know you so well, yeah, yeah/Well, How did we get here?/When I used to know you so well./I think I know/I think I know/There is something I see in you/It might kill me/I want it to be true **_

I shouted for everyone to come in. They all came in except Edward.

"Hey guys! I had a dream last night about us performing this song in this dark club on centre stage." I said. I looked around waiting for someone to reply.

"Come on then! We haven't got all day!" Emmett boomed. We all laughed as Alice said "Ever the patient one."

I began playing and a quarter through Em and Jas brought in the drums and the bass. We finished and I looked over at Alice and Rose was standing.

"Oh my Carlisle, Bella! That was amazing! You wrote that in your _dream_?" Rose asked. I nodded and went over to hug them. I wrote down their lyrics on a piece of paper and handed them over. We played it again and again. Only stopping to practice others and getting food, water and toilet stops.

It was 11 PM when Esme came in to ask us to stop playing because Carlisle needed to wake up at 6 in the morning for his hospital shift. We all plonked onto the surrounding sofas and talked about our schedules, what songs we were playing for our next gig in Port Angeles. It was 'Battle Of The Bands' and we entered. It's going to be on the beach **[A/N: I'm not sure if there is a beach in Port Angeles, I'm making it up!]**, under the stars. It's going to rock! We were discussing what songs to sing. We had to pick three and we'd made a lot more up then that. We decided on:

Rocking The Night.

Twilight.

Decode.

We chose the first one we wrote as a band, then us girls writing and the song in my dream. I was happy for the first time in ages. We went to bed after watching _Sex And The City: The Movie_. It finished at 3 so we all went to bed.

I changed into my pyjamas and snuggled into the quilt. I went to sleep that night, as happy as I'd been in months.

**A/N:** Thank you for your reviews, they rock! Please review, I love reading them! I will update hopefully before Thursday since I will be having a needle which is quite painful. You're probably thinking _what a wuss_ but it's the Year 8 HPV Vaccination and it's my second one, it makes your arm sore and takes 3 days to recover. Oh the pain! Again, thank you! And review if you like it! xxxx


	6. Gazing, Glares And A Disco

**Previously...**

We chose the first one we wrote as a band, then us girls writing and the song in my dream. I was happy for the first time in ages. We went to bed after watching _Sex And The City: The Movie_. It finished at 3 so we all went to bed.

I changed into my pyjamas and snuggled into the quilt. I went to sleep that night, as happy as I'd been in months.

**Chapter 6.**

**Gazing, Glares and a Disco.**

**Disclaimer:** Female? –Check, Brunette?-Check, Twilighter?-Check. Stephenie Meyer?-Erm...Nope!

The rain was pounding on the window. The clock stated that it was 10 AM. I went to the toilet, brushed my hair and tied it back. I looked in the mirror to see this tall, young girl in pink striped pyjamas looking back, she looked presentable.

I headed down a floor and knocked on Alice's room. There was no answer so I peeked around the door, it was empty. I closed the door and headed downstairs. There was murmuring in the living room between Esme and Carlisle, probably about Alice's birthday present, whose birthday was in three days. I walked into the kitchen to grab a granola bar and an apple and a glass of milk. I stood at the side and noticed everyone had stopped talking, their eyes on Edward's face. He was staring at me, so I looked down and checked nothing was wrong, there wasn't.

"What?" I asked, getting sarcastic.

"Er...nothing...is...erm ...wrong." Edward stuttered. Rose and Jasper started laughing while Alice glared at her brother.

"It is wrong to stare Edward. Has Mom not told you that?"Alice pointed.

"Oh, Ali. He was just staring at Bella. You know he has no self-control." Emmett said, laughing at the end. Edward then stood up and hit him around the head. Though, not before Emmett grabbed his hand.

"Oh, you just wait." He snarled. I gasped; I'd never heard him do that before.

"Guys, stop. I'm gonna go change." I said, running out of the room and leaving my breakfast on the side.

Once I reached my room, I leaned on the door. 'Great,' I thought. 'Now I'm breaking up the family, not just my own relationship.' I walked into the bathroom and jumped into the shower. I felt my back un-tense. I stood there for a while, just thinking about my music. There was a knock on my bedroom door, so I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Us." Rose called back.

"Come in!" I shouted.

They all came in. By 'them' I mean Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Emmett. Jas and Em stared at me in my towel.

"Guys, could you leave, please?" Alice asked. They left without a word.

"Thanks guys!" I called. I sat down on my bed and waited for them to begin.

"Sorry about Edward, Bells." Alice apologized.

"S'alright Al." I said.

"Anyway," Rose began. "We're having a party tonight Bella. It's here and it's in preparation for Alice's birthday since we aren't going to be her for her actual birth**day**."

"We aren't?" I asked. I couldn't remember being told.

"Yeah, we're going to New York. We forgot to tell you. We're leaving tomorrow at 4 and I've already packed." Alice stated.

"Yeah, ok, alright. Can I change now?" I asked. They both nodded and walked out of the room. I walked over to my closet-which was walk-in, filled with clothes complimentary of Alice of course – and picked up a white summer dress which ended at the knees, a pair of purple tights, a purple shrug and white heels. I went for a nude look today. I put on clear lipgloss, beige eyeshadow and chocolate coloured eyeliner. I decided to grab my camera and go for a walk.

I stumbled around the forest, catching photos off flying birds, the scenery and the river. After sitting on the bench by the river for a few hours, I decided to go for lunch.

Esme was cooking roast potatoes and steak. I helped her cook and lay the table. When everything was cooked, I placed the chocolate brownies in the oven as Esme called everyone down. I sat between Esme on my right and Emmett on my left, who kept digging the spare fork in my elbow, which made me drop my potato. Everyone laughed as I tried to pick it back up with Em nudging my elbow. I finally realised he wouldn't be able to do it to my right, so I swapped hands. I began doing it to him and his piece of steak landed in Carlisle's drink. He looked up at Emmett whose fork was still reached out and fished the steak out. He then put it in Emmett mouth which was hanging open as he passed to change his drink. Everyone laughed as he started to chew his way through orange-soda tasting steak.

After lunch, it was band practice. We all piled into Alice and Emmett's cars as we drove the miles to where the beach was holding the competition two weeks away. We organised to practice now since we were all going to New York for 12 days.

We set up on stage, and began practising until I realised something.

"Where's Edward?" I asked. He wasn't here.

"Well, after you two broke up, he kinda pulled out of the band. He thought there was no point and that you'd be able to do the guitar pieces since you already did." Jasper explained.

"Oh, right. Ok." I said quietly.

Emmett and Jasper began playing the beginning to Decode as I started up a few beats later. We sung it three times before we went onto Twilight. I stood at the back next to Jasper as Alice sung lead this time as Rose sung back-up. Jas and I were head-banging to Rocking The Night as Rose sung and Alice done back-up. Soon I began banging too much and fell off the stage. Emmett picked me up and out me back on the stage. We all began laughing as I described what happened. One second I was head-banging in time with Jasper, the next I was falling through the air before I hit the soft sand.

We all packed up and headed back for the disco. As we arrived, the house was being decorated. Alice pulled up and ran to help Esme, Edward and Carlisle decorate even more. Rose and I left the boys to put the instruments back before we headed upstairs to Alice's room to change. Rose was deciding on my outfit when Alice joined us. She looked flustered but began whispering to Rose. All I heard was "sexy", "Edward" and "jealous". This means they are going to try and make me look as sexy as possible to make Edward jealous. They chose their outfits before hand so now they handed me mine and told me to go and change.

I pulled the dress on and looked in the mirror. It was a **L**ittle **B**lack **D**ress, with the thick straps being in silver glitter as well as a thick line of silver underneath my bust. It reached up to mid-thigh and was quite low cut. I pulled the black and silver stilettos onto my feet and went back into where Alice and Rose were. As I walked in they began to whistle and clap. I flushed red and sat in front of the mirror, where on the table sat loads of make-up. They began with a similar colour to my face foundation, smoky eyes, black eyeliner, and scarlet red lipstick with the ever-lasting gloss. They then began on my hair. They quickly straightened it and then put it into a loose messy bun. They then left a few strands at the front loose and began to curl them. They pulled me up and stood me in front of the mirror. The woman in the mirror looked amazing. The dress hugged her curves, making her look more feminine, the shoes made her legs look like sky-scrapers, her bust appeared bigger and her hair looked amazing. The make-up looked as if it had been done by professionals and it suited her really well. I looked in the mirror and realised the girl was me! I couldn't believe it. It looked like Rose except with brown locks instead of blonde. I hugged them both and helped them change.

We were done as everyone began arriving. The plan to make Edward jealous was that I'd stay up here for fifteen minutes, then as I hear Emmett tap my door and tell me to count to ten. Next, I'd walk down the stairs, walk to Alice and Rose before winking at Edward. Then we'd walk off into the marquee in the back garden.

As Alice left in her blue knee length dress and Rose followed in her red halter-neck dress which was shorter than mine, I was left alone. I sat in silence for a few minutes before I sat on the bed and turned the TV on. There was this video in so I watched it. I watched it for a few minutes before I realised what it was. It was Alice and Jasper...well...doing **IT**!!! I turned it off as I felt myself heave. I'd never felt so violated! My poor eyes having to see THAT! Well, that was something I'd tell her about after. Then there was the knock on the door. I counted down from ten and walked down the stairs. I reached the bottom and winked at Edward, who was staring at me as I came down the stairs.

We reached the marquee and before Alice could go, I pulled her into a corner.

"What the hell is in your video player Alice Mary Cullen?" I asked.

She turned bright red as she replied. "You weren't supposed to see that!" She squeaked.

"Yes, I know I shouldn't of! I feel so violated! My poor eyes!"

"Yes, but you didn't make it! How do you think I feel?"

"But you shouldn't have made it!! What if Emmett ever saw that?"

"Oh God!" Then we both burst out laughing. We linked arms and began to dance. Jas came over and told me to dance with Mike to make Edward extremely jealous.

I pulled him over half way through a song when my favourite song came on. 'Disturbia' was blaring through the speakers. I looked over to where Edward stood with the others, who were laughing so hard at Edward's face. He's never liked Mike but this made it worse. I winked at Emmett and I began to dance even further with Mike. When it finished, I kissed Mike on the lips before walking away. I joined the others as Edward walked away.

It was an hour later when we were about to sing Happy Birthday to Alice and I was about to grab my camera from upstairs. I came out of my room and I heard loud music from Edward's room. I went over and saw Edward gazing out the window. I went over to him and said hi. I felt bad for kissing Mike when I still liked Edward. Edward stood up and came over to me. He was about to say something when I kissed him. It was like old times. He pulled me closer as I twisted my fingers in his hair. I needed oxygen so I pulled away. I felt bad that I done that so I ran again.

"Sorry." I whispered.

I ran into the garden and everyone began to sing. I joined in and as she blew out the candles I took pictures. I saw the smoke rise and drift into the air. Everyone then followed Alice to the other side of the marquee to cut the cake. I took one picture and walked away.

I sat under the stars twenty minutes away from the party. It was a clear sky and a full moon. I took pictures of the night sky. I was star-gazing when I felt a pair of arms fit around my waist.

"That makes you look so sexy." He whispered in my ear. His velvet voice made me shiver. I turned to face him. I looked at him and leaned forward. Our lips met. His lips fitted mine and his tongue licked my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and enjoyed the passionate kiss.

Once it ended, I whispered to him. "Sorry Edward. This doesn't change anything." He looked at me and kissed me once again.

"I wish it did." He replied. We sat together, his arm around my waist and my head on his shoulder, looking up at the stars.

A/N:** Hope you liked it! I was on Hotmail when I found this...****.?cp-documentid=11020716&GT1=61052**** – ****which is basically...**Pattinson set to take Efron crown? **I almost screamed! I will try and update soon and this is NOT the end. A lot more chapter before the end! What will Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper say to the kisses? Will the band win battle of the band? Tune in next time for the drama of Band Practice! Lol! :P! Xx Please Review?! xX **


	7. Battle Of The Bands

**Previously...**

I explained to them and Alice went to ask Edward whether he'd rejoin. I wasn't sure of his reply, but I hoped he did. We composed a song together and I loved it. We had a space so we could say something in it with five lines, to make it secret. I thought of what I would put now as Alice walked in. With Edward behind. He sat next to Jasper, strumming his guitar.

"Thanks, Edward. I am so glad I don't have to forfeit now." I thanked. Everyone looked at me as if I had sprouted another hand. That's when I realised they still didn't know.

**Chapter 8**

**Battle Of The Bands**

After I explained what had happened, (I missed out this kissing and said Edward came to talk) we began practising. Now Edward was back, when I sung, I didn't have to play guitar the same time. Every time I had to my head would go to the guitar which made my voice miss the mike.

We practiced my song twice before Edward joined, only because he didn't know it. It was past midnight when we ate. We ordered pizza and watched High School Musical 3: Senior Year. Emmett was dared by Jasper and Edward to copy it when he was pretending to watch it. He didn't get caught, only because he got Rose to flirt with the man in the showing room as Emmett grabbed the other DVD and fled. There was no camera, luckily.

The part when that Tiara girl and Sharpay were singing _Night to Remember_ came on and Emmett jumped up, yanking Jas up with him and they both began singing. It was the part when Tiara sings _"Let's dance"_ when we all cracked up. He did the accent just right, _da-a-ance!_ Once it finished, we grabbed our quilts and pillows from our rooms and pulled out the sofa beds, since we had decided to stay together downstairs. It just happened to be a coincidence that I had to share with Edward. _"You're on speaking terms now Bella." _ They'd said. So? I still hadn't forgiven him, even though I did kiss him. The best kiss of my life that was, it was full of passion and long-**Bella, SHUT UP ABOUT YOUR EX-BOYFRIEND!!! **_Oh, shut up you. I'm re-living the moments. _**WELL THE BLOODY MOMENTS ARE GONE. PHUFT! NEBER RETURNING. SO UNLESS YOU FORGIVE HIM, STOP!** Oh great, just great. On top of everything else, I got shouted at, by ME!

I was talking to others as we lay in bed. I had built a barrier of pillows between Edward and me. I listened to myself. **THERE YOU GO, WASN'T TOO BAD WAS IT? **

"Shut up!" I grumbled.

"Bells, who are you talking to because none of us were speaking." Rose said.

I shut up at once and lay silently. I felt something grab my hand, I gasped. It was a cold hand belonging to a cold heart. _Bella_ _he's normal. He made a small mistake, he has no cold heart. _**SHE'S RIGHT BELLS. HE HAS NO HEART. THE MISTAKE WAS NOT SMALL. IT WAS MASSIVE. **_**SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!**_

I grasped onto his hand and looked at him. He smiled _the_ smile I fell for. I smiled back, but realised, again, this is now not then. Not to hurt his feelings, I kept his hands but whispered as quietly as possible for the others not to hear. "Edward, I'm sorry. But this is still friendly. Holding hands and stuff, ok? Like old times."

"Really old times." He muttered. I smiled at this and drifted off to sleep, still clutching his hand.

-7-D-A-Y-S-L-A-T-E-R

"This is it guys." I smiled. We were at the beach, waiting to perform. We were clutching hands in a row backstage. I was holding Alice's and Rose's hands. The band's that had been on were great. Yet, the band playing now was awesome. They were the winner's from last year and the year before, which meant if they continue their winning streak this year, its automatic CD signing. This was only because it had never happened before. The last beat of the drum signalled for us to get ready.

"Rock on!" We whispered together. This was our phrase instead of _good luck_. We hugged once more and went on stage. I grabbed my guitar and stood facing Edward. He winked at me and I smiled. This was our point of starting. We would begin then six beats in, Emmett and Jas would begin.

I played the similar tune of _Rocking The Night_ and really went for it. Before long Edward and I had walked –well head banged- our way over to Emmett, who was standing on the opposite side of the stage on the left. Rose and Alice were singing the verses at the front; Emmett was at the back in the middle, Jasper on the left which left Edward and I on the right. As we made our way to Jasper, we began humming the tune. As we reached him, the chorus was in full swing. We all joined in with the chorus. It had ended faster then expected and the crowd erupted in cheers. I ran to the hidden area and placed my guitar on the stand. I joined the girls back in the middle and went to the mike in the middle. We began singing _Twilight_ before the guys started up-which was the point. As we reached the second line, Jasper began on the bass, the Edward, next Emmett at the chorus. The applause was amazing. I could take all the applause in this time because I didn't have to go off stage. I began singing my lyrics and Ali along with Rose began singing the chorus with me. I loved every second of it. As we finished our last song, the crowd went wild. We all joined hands and bowed. I saw all the girls look at Em, Jas and Edward. When I realised this, I felt a pang of jealousy. I got over it quickly as I saw the amount of boys present. Of course they were looking at Rose and Alice but I didn't care. There was a gigantic smile on my face as I waved to the crowd. We left and went to the list of duets. Edward and I were last.

"Thank Carlisle for that!" I whispered to Edward. He smiled as I used the family term of God. Emmett and Rose were first then Alice and Jasper were fourth, which made Edward and me sixth.

The beginning of Rose and Emmett's song began with Emmett playing the bass and Rose leaning on to him. They sung _Before Your _Love by _Kelly Clarkson. _We got to choose what instrument to play and what song to sing. They sang with the passion that filled them. At the end they kissed so passionately with so much force, I thought the earth would break! There were three more acts between Ali and Jas. They were good but not as good as Ali and Jas. They were amazing. Jas had chosen the electric and was sitting with Alice sitting on the edge of the stage. They sung _You're Still The One_ When they finished the applause was so loud! The duet after them weren't as good but still rocked. They sung on of Beyonce's songs.

Next, were Edward and me? We were singing our song, _Nothing Can Take Us Apart _which was composed before the break-up apart from our own verses. Edward was playing the piano and I was sitting on top of the ebony wood. It began with a light introduction and Edward began **(A/N: Edward is BOLD Bella is **_italic _**together is **underlined**)**

Chorus

**Cause nothing can take us apart**

_Not the ocean, not the moon_

**Or even the stars**

_Cause my love for you is so much more_

More than I can show

**My life before you, was a dark, starless night**

_Like a jungle without the wilderness_

**Like a car without tyres**

_Or me leaving without a fight_

Yet together it's the night shining bright

Chorus

**Cause nothing can take us apart**

_Not the ocean, not the moon_

**Or even the stars**

_Cause my love for you is so much more_

More than I can show

_We'd spend all our time together_

**Forgetting everything and everyone**

_Wrapped in our own bubble_

**Together**

In love

Chorus

**Cause nothing can take us apart**

_Not the ocean, not the moon_

**Or even the stars**

_Cause my love for you is so much more_

More than I can show

Now, I was worried. I had thought of what to say but changed it, now I can't remember it. Eep! Here it comes!

_Yet, still we managed to part,_

_In the process, you were breaking my heart_

_When I left, I knew you were gone_

_While now I am all alone_

_And nothing can piece me together_

**After you walked I was missing,**

**The piece that kept me together**

**The one with that I loved you so**

**And now that you're gone**

**I can't bear to be alone**

Chorus

_Yes, something has pulled us apart_

**It wasn't the ocean, or the moon,**

_Or the stars_

**Cause it our love that pulled us apart**

_Yet I still love you so..._

As I sung the last line and after staring into Edward's sparkling, emerald eyes, I ran. I hadn't let myself think that yet I'd told it to the entire population of America. Even though it was just surrounding towns that were here, it was being recorded, **live**.

I passed my applauding band members as I ran. There was nowhere in particular I was heading, yet I ran. I passed the crowd, the TV producers and people, past the shops, past everything. I continued until I couldn't breathe. I looked at my surroundings after collapsing onto a massive boulder. I was surrounded by gigantic, wide-trunked trees. There was part of the sea in front, with sand before it. In a horse-shoe shape around me, were flowers of every colour. Bright fuchsia, sparking white, blood red, night-time blue, sunny yellow. It was amazing! The tiny grains of sand were lightened by the shining sun. From what I could see, the creatures had the same feeling for this place as I did, love. This place where I felt at home, at ease, relaxed, comfortable. The sun was now lowering in the sky. I pulled out my cellphone from my shoe. I felt like Cinderella when Alice slid my cell onto my shoe strap. They were blue, like Cinders. Except mine was midnight blue, the same as my knee length dress. I began shivering as the wind blew past me, pushing my straightened hair to my left. I slipped my shoes off and left my cell inside. I walked over to the water. I dipped my foot inside and pushed the water, spraying it everywhere. I sat on the sand and begun playing with it. As I felt the sand fall through my fingers, I felt relaxed as I'd been in a while. It seemed like this was the most relaxed place on this plant, since everywhere I'd turn, there would be someone I knew. "Now," I thought. "I don't want to be known everywhere. I don't want to be the girl who follows the Cullens. I want to be me! I want to be known for me, not the ex-girlfriend of Edward Cullen, or Chief Swan's only daughter. No, scrap it! I want a new image." I turned as rustling through the hedge caught my attention. I turned around and no-one was there. I continued thinking.

"My fashion would be changed. No more baggy trousers. No more hooded jumpers or sneakers. It would be skirts or tight jeans, low-cut tops, heels and make-up. Even though I wore that out of school, I wouldn't dare in school. But now I will. I'll dye my hair black to make me look even paler than I already am, just so I'd stand out more with my new look. There would be a trip to the salon soon, so I could have a side-fringe cut in. There would be fashion trips with Alice and Rose, shoe-shopping in Seattle. Come to think of it, there were always more malls in Phoenix." Then a plan began to form in my head. We could visit Renee, shop and stay for a few days. Even if we were going to New York, I could pull out and say I was visiting Renee. Like I would be, but shopping instead. "Perfect." I sighed. I grabbed my shoes and cellphone and ran to meet Alice and Rose.

They were all packing away the instruments. They sighed when they saw me, as if they'd been on edge. They could've been for all I know. I only think of myself in moments like that, no one else.

"I'm so sorry guys!" I apologized. They nodded their heads and went into their cars.

"Rose, Ali? Can I ride with just you two? I wanna talk to you about something. Please." I asked.

They agreed as we piled into cars. We left last and Alice went slowly for a change.

"Spill Bells." Rose said. I explained about my change and everything, leaving out about my hair. That thing would be done when they were in New York and I wouldn't see them until school. They agreed but were sad that I was missing out.

"Guys, I've got to do some things. I have to see how my mom and Phil are doing. My grandparents and my old friends too." I explained. They nodded and planned a date. It was for two days time, on Monday.

We pulled into the garage, unpacked everything and I walked the small length to my house, leaving my moment behind.

-E-N-D-O-F-C-H-A-P-T-E-R-8

**A/N :** Please review ! I love them! Have got ideas for the next chapter already! Will be up in around three days! Xxxx


	8. Hello, It's Little Me Back From Phoenix!

**Previously...**

They agreed as we piled into cars. We left last and Alice went slowly for a change.

"Spill Bells." Rose said. I explained about my change and everything, leaving out about my hair. That thing would be done when they were in New York and I wouldn't see them until school. They agreed but were sad that I was missing out.

"Guys, I've got to do some things. I have to see how my mom and Phil are doing. My grandparents and my old friends too." I explained. They nodded and planned a date. It was for two days time, on Monday.

We pulled into the garage, unpacked everything and I walked the small length to my house, leaving my moment behind.

-E-N-D-O-F-C-H-A-P-T-E-R-8

_This is after the shopping trip. It's back to school. I missed the shopping chapter because I couldn't write it and I really wanted to write this. If you want me to write it, review to tell me or PM me!_

**Chapter 9**

**Hello, it is the new little me, back from...Phoenix!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, why would I be making up my own versions on here when I could make myself rich writing it?**

The sound of Hot n Cold blasted through my alarm clock, waking me up. I groaned and was about to hit the snooze button when I caught a glimpse of my hair. I sat up so fast I got head-rush. I lay back down again and tried again. I got out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom, grabbing my things as I went. I was about to walk into the wall when I noticed it and side-stepped it. I reached the bathroom without falling! A new record!

I stepped into the shower and let the water trickle down my back. After a few minutes of just standing there, I grabbed the shampoo bottle and lathered it into my hair. After all the shampoo suds were out of my hair, I put the shower on cold and let it cover my face. I read it in my new issue of Sugar **(A/N: British mag!)** that it refreshes you and the temperature of it wakes you up. I also remember the Lad Mag with _Cam Gigandet_ on the cover, talking about his new movie, _Twilight_. Robert Pattinson was also in there so I was happy! I shivered and got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around me and went into my room to change after brushing my teeth.

I went through my new wardrobe and picked out one of my many new outfits. I went beneath the clothes and grabbed a shoe box. It had a pair of blue shoes with a button at the side inside. They went nice with my outfit. I put on my robe and blow dried my hair. I then rubbed my moisturizer on my face and got out my make-up. Before I put my make-up on (this consisted of blue eyeliner, concealer, mascara, red lipstick and blue eyeshadow), I curled my hair. Once I was finished, I applied the concealer, next the blue eyeshadow, then the eyeliner which made my eyes water and then the mascara. I dressed myself and applied my red lipstick with the long-lasting gloss. I grabbed a matching blue shade as my shoes ribbon slide and put it into my hair. I slid my feet into my shoes and grabbed my white purse that was on the dresser.

I went into the kitchen to find Charlie sitting there at the table. He was reading the paper we got delivered every day. When he saw me walk in, he took a double look. I know what he was thinking, 'is that my Bells? She looks more girly!'

"Nice outfit Bells." He commented. I thanked him and said goodbye to him.

"Where are you going this early Bella?" He asked.

I turned to him and answered "I'm meeting Renee at Starbucks for coffee. Dad, I'm going to be late I gotta shoot."

"Yeah, ok hun. One more thing," he said, pausing to throw me some keys. "You're going to need a ride! And, happy birthday!" He added. I blushed as I remembered it was my own birthday. I hated my birthdays because I didn't want to be a responsible adult who has to pay bills. I wanted to have an almost carefree life.

"Thanks Dad." I said hugging him. Charlie followed me to the door. I turned to look at my car and I gasped. When he said car, I meant one like my old truck. Not a black Ford Fiesta ST! Charlie chuckled at my expression. I ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you from the moon and back!" I squealed. I looked up at the Cullens household and saw Emmett and Jasper looking out the window. They smiled then noticed my hair. They pointed to it. I signalled a shush motion for them not to tell Rose, Ali or Edward yet. I wanted it to be a surprise. They looked at each other and done the motion of zipping their mouth and throwing away the key. I laughed and waved goodbye. They all knew I was going to Starbucks to meet Renee and that I was going to meet them at school.

"Bye Dad!" I called and turned for my new beauty. I sat on the black half leather seats and put the keys into the ignition. I started the car and pulled out of the drive. I saw Charlie wave and go inside. I put my foot on the accelerator and headed for Starbucks.

I reached there in record time thanks to my gorgeous baby. I locked the door and went inside to meet Renee. She was sitting in the comfy chairs in the corner. She decided that she wanted to spend more time with me so came back to Forks with me for a few days. She was leaving tonight, so she wanted to meet me this morning.

"Happy birthday baby." She smiled while hugging me. She ordered a coffee and a muffin for me while sitting down. It was empty so it was really simple to get an order through. Mom pushed a bag over to me.

"Go on! It's your birthday present." She said.

I opened the bag and pulled out the wrapped box. I pulled the paper off and gasped for the second time this morning after seeing it. It was the latest camera made and I needed a new camera too. I pulled it out the box and snapped a picture of Renee sipping her coffee. She smiled when she saw me.

"Thank you so much Mom. I love it." I thanked as she smiled at me. After having three coffees to wake me up, two muffins and three toilet stops later, it was time for school. I grabbed my new camera and carefully carried it to my car. I put it in the section hidden in the dashboard. I'd get it out when my drive was over. I hugged my Mom and left for the journey for school.

"Have fun honey!" She called. I smiled and hit the gas.

I arrived at school later than everyone else but in time for most of the students to still be in the car park. I went to the closest spot I could find next to Edward's Volvo. I had a deep intake of breath before grabbing my camera and getting out of my new car.

Three things happened. First, there was a gasp from who they saw the gorgeous car owner was. Second, I heard whistles from the boys and third, a scream from Alice. I kept my cool and walked over to where Alice and Rose were. With everyone still staring at me, I turned around smiled and said hello. Step one to conquering silence is politeness I figured. There were a few hellos returned and then everyone went back to what they were doing. I threw my keys to Emmett and Jasper who were staring at it in my hand. They turned and ran to my car.

"Happy birthday Bella!" Rose said as Alice said, "What did you to your hair? It's amazing!" I laughed and told her what I had done.

"Happy birthday Bells." Rose said again, thrusting her gift at me.

"Thanks Rose." I said hugging her. I opened her gift as I felt Alice picking up curls of my hair. My gift was a pair of Christian Louboutin shoes. They were blue silk with a 3 inch heel and matched my outfit of a blue vest top, a white pearl necklace and a mid-thigh length black, blue and white floral print skirt.

"Shall I put them on?" I asked. Rose laughed and nodded. I held onto her as I pulled off my shoes and replaced them with the ones Rose gave me.

"Emmett? Come here! I need you to put my shoes back and to grab my camera out of my section beneath the dashboard." I shouted to him.

"Right, ok!" He replied. He was done in minutes, and brought them over. "It's a beauty you got there Bells." He smiled. I returned the smile and held my hand out for the keys. I knew him too well. He handed them over and I shouted to Jasper to get out the car. I locked the door and turned back to my friends. I saw Edward standing against the tree, staring at me.

"Hello Edward." I said. He just continued staring.

The bell went and we all went to our Form Rooms. I was with all of my friends so I was happy. On the way, Alice decided to give me her present.

"Open it, open it!" She squealed, jumping up and down. It was the gorgeous, dainty silver necklace we saw in Phoenix and none of us could afford it.

"How did-, when did you?" I stuttered.

"When you and Rose went to try on clothes I bought it." She smiled.

"Thank you!" I smiled widely and hugged her. There was a tap on my shoulder. I turned and walked into a strangling bear hug.

"Emmett!" I choked. He smiled and handed me a gift off him and Jasper. It was a matching bracelet to my necklace.

"Thanks guys!" I said, hugging them at the same time.

"Happy birthday Bells! Nice hair too!" They said together. I smiled and hugged them again. I knew they all liked the colour of my newly dyed midnight-blue hair and the style of loosely- curled with a straight-ish side fringe.

I linked arms with Rose and Alice and we skipped to class. We arrived late but the teacher accepted since it was my birthday.

"Happy birthday Isabella." Mr Hanker said with a nod of his head and his German accent. I turned to Rose who pointed to Emmett who pointed to my top. It was a badge which read, "Happy 18th Bella!" He put it on me when I received a bear hug from him. I smiled and went to my seat.

I placed my camera and my files onto the table. Mr Hanker-Chief as we called him handed us our schedules. I had English Literature first, Trigonometry second, Music third, followed by Art fourth, Biology fifth, PE sixth and Study Hall last. I had Lunch between Art and Biology. I compared timetables with my friends. I had Music, Study Hall and Lunch with all of them. I had Trigonometry with Emmett and Jasper, English with Jasper and Art with Rose and Alice. Also, PE with them all.

"You've got Biology with Edward!" Emmett hissed down the row. I nodded my head and internally groaned. Every day of this year I would be in at least one class with Edward and it happened to be one I was alright with in some aspects, not so good in others. Edward was amazing at Biology, lucky him. Last year we were lab partners, who would I be partners with this year? Instead of being puzzled even further into my brain, I began talking with the gang. I was missing Trigonometry and English this morning because we were discussing our schedules and stuff. It finally finished a while after. The whole class laughed at Emmett because his head dropped every few minutes because he started to fall asleep. Even Mr. Hanker-chief laughed. I think he understood that he was tired, but not because he was talking. It was good having a German teacher as a form tutor. I was thankful I hadn't taken German because he was the only German teacher in this school. Luckily, I prefer creativity lessons than languages.

I walked off to Music with the gang and headed up the steps to the Music room. It was a new teacher. He looked like he was in his early twenties. He was about 6ft tall, a muscular build but not as much as Emmett, brown, spiky hair, sparkling blue eyes and he wore casual clothes, unlike the rest of the teachers in this school.

Instead of the usual desks in the classroom, there was a massive semi-circle in the middle. I followed the others and sat at the top of the semi-circle. I was in the middle with Emmett and Rose on my left, Jasper, Alice and Edward on my right. Edward and Jasper were muttering about the new teacher. From what I could hear, they were talking about how they preferred our old teacher, Miss Haze. She was a blonde twenty-something year old. She could've been Rose's mom except Rose's mom would've been older and no-one can look as good as Rose.

As the class filed in, the new teacher turned and looked at us. He smiled and introduced himself to us.

"Morning class. I'm Mr. Carter and so I can get to know you, I want you all to write a music piece to show the real you. I don't want you telling me, I want to hear it through your music. Luckily, there are only fifteen of you and I have 18 instruments. There are 6 keyboards, and 6 guitars. Also, there are 3 drum sets and three woodwind instruments. They're all mixed. Ok, then off you go." He indicated to the instruments and I walked off and grabbed a keyboard. I am a better electric guitar player but when I want to show my feelings and the real me, I find the keyboard easier to express myself. I walked over to the one in the corner by itself. It's easier when I'm by myself. I switched it on turned to see where everyone else was.

Emmett was on the drums obviously, Jasper was on the bass, Alice was on the pink electric guitar, Rose was on the red electric guitar and Edward was also on a keyboard. I turned and continued playing my tune on the keyboard. I played my favourite song I've written on a keyboard. **(A/N: Imagine the River Flows In You by Yiruma. If you've not heard it, YouTube it!)** I hummed along and got stuck into correcting my song. It's my mom's favourite. I made it when I lived in Phoenix with her.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and it was Mr. Carter. He was smiling at me.

"Great voice, erm..." He started.

"I'm Bella Swan. Chief Swan's daughter." I smiled. He returned the smile.

"Right, ok Bella. Can I listen to your piece now?" I nodded my head and handed him the other earphones. I closed my eyes as my fingers glided over the familiar ivory keys as I played my song. My song began drifting to the end, the final chords drifting to a more melancholy key. The last note hovered poignantly in the silence. I waited for Mr. Carter's response. I didn't think it was that bad.

"Bella, play that for the whole class." He murmured.

"What? You want me to play that to the whole class?" I asked, struck with fear. I've never played in front of my classmates, alone before anyway.

"Yes," He replied, before getting louder so everyone could hear him. Everyone stopped and listened to him. "Class, I've just heard a fabulous piece from Bella and I think everyone should hear it."

Alice and Rose walked over to me. "Good luck!" they smiled. They knew how I felt performing on a piano in front of a load of people by myself, even if it was only in front of 18 people. I smiled and took a deep breath. I walked over to where Mr. Carter stood by the main piano.

_"Get a grip Bella, this is the newly improved you." _I thought to myself.

I sat on the stool as everyone turned to listen. I played the song again for everyone. Once I played the last note, the class erupted in applause. I smiled a wide smile and thanked them for clapping. The bell signalled the end of class.

"That was great Bella!" Jasper said as I walked over to get my things. I smiled and walked ahead. All my friends were walking down the stairs so I went down faster and turned and captured a picture mid-step. Luckily they were all laughing at one of Emmett jokes. As the flash brightened, they realized I was taking a picture. It was perfect. It was Alice hidden into Jasper's side yet being seen at the same time and Emmett and Rose in mid kiss. Edward was behind them and towering over them since he was three steps above them. Emmett let go of Rose and ran after me. I managed to get into the Art room, gasping for breath because I was laughing and trying not to fall. Emmett ran in after me a second later and Mr. D, the art teacher, stopped what he was doing and looked at Emmett.

"Mr. Cullen, what do you think you're doing, interrupting a class like that with you loud guffawing and extremely noisy footsteps?" He asked Emmett as the rest of my friends walked in. They were all silently laughing at him, holding each other for support at the sight of Emmett's red face. He was embarrassed from being told off by Mr. D. Mr. D winked at me and laughed too. Emmett turned to me and said, "I'm going to get you later Bella Swan. Even if it is your birthday." He then walked off to Tech alone. Once Jasper and Edward stopped laughing, they walked off to Tech to meet Emmett. Edward left with a goodbye and Jasper did the same but giving Alice a kiss on the cheek before walking off.

"Thanks, Mr. D." I said smiling.

"Your welcome, Bella. Happy birthday too!" He said, moving his head to the side to point at my badge.

After we all settled down, Mr. D explained what we were to do. We were doing portraits of someone/something from memory. It also had to be something we loved too. It was to be in any art tools, like paint or charcoal. After we were done, we had to take a picture of what we chose. Alice was doing Jasper and her favourite mall. Rose was doing Emmett and her car. They were both hard to do. Not the boyfriends but the things they'd chosen. A mall was hard because of all the textures on the walls and the people. Rose's BMW would be hard because she's have to do the wheels perfectly and then the glistening shadows from the sun shining on the always-clean car. I chose to do all of us and the beach. We had to tell Mr. D what we were doing. Once I chose I went to tell him.

"It's a good thing you're a good artist Bells." He told me. What I'd chosen was a difficult task because of the sea and the amount of people. I walked over to the Art supply closet and got the biggest canvas there and all the pencils I would need. The canvas was about A2. Any bigger was for painting. It was a good thing we had most of the semester to finish. This was our whole grade and could be done however many times we wanted as long as it was finished in time.

I picked up the canvas stand that would hold my canvas and carried everything over, going back for the pencils. I sat in the corner with Rose and Alice. We discussed what we were doing. I started on the beach, drawing out the wall with the water hitting it underneath. My plan was to drawn my group of friends on the top, holding onto the bar. I was going to draw Jasper and Emmett holding Alice and Rose holding onto the bar. I was going to draw Edward sitting on the bar, smiling towards whoever was looking at the picture. My plan was to get that picture by me standing in the sea taking the picture and my friends on the side like my drawing. That way, I could get the water into in as well. I chose the beach because it was where I met my best friends. I also found the beach to be the most calming of places because I could listen to the calming sound of the sea and could see the beautiful picture of the sea. Even though my favourite place was the new meadow I found, I decided that I didn't want the others to know about it just yet. When the bell finished, I'd drawn some of the sea. Rose had started on her car because she was going to get Emmett to sit on it. Alice started on the mall first because she wanted Jasper smiling at the camera in front of her favourite store, carrying all her bags so she's said. I laughed when I looked at her charcoal drawing because I didn't realise she's actually draw that. They both laughed along too once the realised how funny it looked, but it also looked good. We headed over to the Art lockers. We got Art lockers to put our stuff in once you took it as an option. They were bigger than our normal lockers because it had to hold bigger things. Alice put the plastic covering on hers so the charcoal wouldn't smudge. I decided to do the same and then Rose copied and covered her marker drawing.

We linked arms and walked into the cafeteria. We went up to the food line and I grabbed a jacket potato and cheese, a kiwi and strawberry flavoured water and an apple for later. We grabbed our usual table and began talking about our plans later tonight. We were going to go for a meal together for my birthday. It wasn't as quiet as I wanted it to be but I prefer that to one of Alice's party. I'd finished my jacket potato when the guys arrived. They got held down in Tech because they were caught IMing each other, which was against the school rules.

I was about to take a bite out of my apple when my table of friends began singing _Happy Birthday_ to me. I went red and smiled. By the second line the whole cafeteria joined it. I went even redder as I waited for the song to finish. My table laughed at the colour of my face and I joined in. I stood up and thanked everyone. I was about to sit down when I saw Emmett stand up. I remembered his promise from earlier, _"I'm going to get you later Bella Swan. Even if it is your birthday."_ I slid my shoes off and ran. I went back through the Art room and ran my way around the school. I had my keys in my hand luckily. I ran through the Staff Room, which was the quicker way through to the car park. Mr. D was there again.

"Mr Cullen..." he began and then laughed once he remembered Emmett's promise to me earlier. "Run Bella!" He shouted to me. I replied with, "Thanks Mr. D!"

I managed to get to the car, tripping over a few times. I cut my foot on some sharp things as I went across the higher cobbled rocks to get to my car. I clicked the _open_ button on the car lock and turned behind. Emmett was so close now. I yanked the door open and locked the door again. I laughed as I saw him realise what I did. I felt a pain go through my foot. I cut my foot open on the side. I hoped Charlie saw sense and put a first aid kit in the car. I reached over to the slot beneath the dashboard and had a look. There was nothing there. I unlocked the door and asked Emmett if he'd seen any when he was looking through my car this morning. He shook his head and asked whether I needed a hand. I accepted his help expecting him to help balance me but instead he carried me bridal style and headed back to the others.

We arrived in minutes since Emmett ran as fast as he could because my blood was dripping onto his shirt. I didn't realise how bad it was before and began to feel a bit woozy. He set me down onto the chair and went to find a first aid box. He came back and handed it to Edward, the medical one of the group. He cleaned up the wound and put a bandage on it. Rosalie and Alice came back from Alice's car with a pair of blue flip-flops. Luckily I could still walk without too much pain because the cut was on the side. I sat down for a while before the bell went again. I linked arms with Emmett as I stumbled off to our Form Class, my friends beside me.

-E-N-D –O-F –C-H-A-P-T-E-R-9

**A/N: **Hey people! Thanks for your amazing reviews! You might've noticed that there were two parts where Bella didn't stumble or anything, but I didn't want to keep repeating it. That's why I didn't put it in. This is the longest chapter I've wrote and the first day still's not over yet! I've got a lot to write. Don't worry, other days won't be as long, I promise! You may think that there's a part which might sound familiar? Well, there is. If you find it, tell me where it's from. The first person to tell me will get a sneak preview of my next chapter! So get thinking! Please review and tell me this whether it was nay/yay, good/bad, good points/bad point or whether there's a part that doesn't make sense, ok? Please help me become a better writer and tell me! Love ya! xxx


	9. Back FromPhoenix! Part 2 x

He cleaned up the wound and put a bandage on it. Rosalie and Alice came back from Alice's car with a pair of blue flip-flops. Luckily I could still walk without too much pain because the cut was on the side. I sat down for a while before the bell went again. I linked arms with Emmett as I stumbled off to our Form Class, my friends beside me.

**Chapter 10**

**Hello, it's New Little Me, Back From... Phoenix**

**Part 2**

**Disclaimer: Basic Teen From Wales, Not An American Adult Who Owns The Amazing Edward Cullen, And The Rest Of Them :P**

Mr. Hanker was standing by the door. He was holding it open for us as he saw my bandaged foot. And me being carried by Emmett, bridal-style.

"Sorry Rosie. You know that you belong here," Emmett said, nodding to the place I was in his arms. "Little Bells here couldn't keep up and someone had to help her."

"Of course I need help!" I said sarcastically. "You know, I've just turned 18 today yet here I am, being carried because I can't look after myself. You know that this is your fault Emmett! If you wouldn't have made me run, I wouldn't have fallen! And it's your fault I can't wear my beautiful shoes Rosalie bought me for my birthday. What a waste..." I sighed. I saw my words being registered in Rosalie's mind.

"Emmett, you are a true idiot! You know that right? I spend hundreds on them shoes and now Bella can't even wear them tonight! Oh flipping Tanya! **(A/N: 'Eh Rosie :P)** They would have gone nice with Esme's present perfectly! For Carlisle's sake!" Rosalie ranted. We were all laughing apart from Rose and Emmett. Emmett stood there with a bright red blush spreading across his face. Whereas Rosalie was red from ranting.

"Rose, don't worry! I'll be able to wear them! I was joking!" I laughed. "I'll just need help! But still, I'm glad I said that. I haven't seen Emmett this red before!" I laughed as I tapped his cheek.

"Good." Rosalie sighed. "Esme would've killed him otherwise.

"Talking about Esme, what did you say she got me?" I asked slyly.

"Well, they match the colour to the shoes. The-" She began but broke of as Alice clasped her hand over Rose's mouth.

"Now that would be telling Isabella." Alice pointed. We all laughed and waited for the register to begin. My name was called and then it was followed by the other 4 people at the end with their surnames being after S.

The bell signalled the end of reg so it was time for Biology. _The only class I have with Edward alone _a voice said in my head. I sighed as I thought who was good at biology so I could be partners. I said goodbye to my friends and hobbled over to Biology. I was a few footsteps out the door when Edward came up beside me.

"Need any help?" He asked politely.

"I'll be fine." I said sharply.

"Let me help." He said, regardless of what I had just said. He put my arm around his shoulder and lifted me up to his height. My feet were dangling a foot above the ground. Edward walked swiftly to our next lesson.

"Happy birthday. Sorry I didn't say it before." He smiled, his gorgeous crooked smile. My heart leapt up and I smiled back.

"Thanks." I said.

Mr. Brooks, our Biology teacher stood at the entrance. Edward left me to go stand a few people behind me. Mr. Brooks pointed to where I was going to sit and gave us a file, a book and a study book.

"That's different, I suppose." I mumbled. I sat on the second-to-back lab desk. I sat on the inside so whoever my partner was going to be could sit next to me. I grabbed a pen out of my bag and began to write my name and class on my yellow coloured class book. _Bella Swan_

_Biology_

_Lab 5_ I had scrawled that on my book when the stool next to me scraped across the wooden floor. I looked up and was caught in the deep, shining, emerald green eyes which belonged to my ex-boyfriend who I happen to keep kissing in parties.

Edward smiled at me and spoke. "Guess we're lab partners again for the second time in a row."

"Guess so." I said. I put on a small smile but inside I was bursting with joy. Joy that contained the fact that I was going to be passing Biology this year. And something else which I wasn't sure about.

Mr. Brooks coughed and caught everyone's attention.

"Well," he began. "Some of you are a bit puzzled on why you haven't got to choose your own lab partner. Well, we, as a science department, have decided that all science classes are going to have partners who are close to their own level. And that is why these people have been chosen." He said and smiled at us all.

Lauren Mallory's arm shot up as he finished. Mr. Brooks nodded for her to speak. "Yeah, sir, but like, why do I, like, have to be with, Eric Yorkie? I mean, like, he SUCKS at Biology! We, like, are clearly, like, not on the same level. I am like, so totally good at, like Biology. I should, like, be with like, Edward!" She said in her nasally tone with her "like" disease. I choked when she thought she should be with Edward. I tried to cover my laughter up with a coughing fit.

"I, like, don't know, like, what you're laughing at Swan." She glared at me.

"Well, Mallory, I'll tell you. Eric is alright at Biology. Whereas, you're not." I smiled at her. She just glared at me. I can't believe she thinks she should be with Edward!

"Whatever Swan! But you're not, like, good at Biology either!" She shot back.

"Oh my God! You almost lasted a sentence without using the word like!" I said, sarcastically. The class laughed at my comment, even Mr. Brooks.

"I'm gonna, like, totally get you Swan." She said.

"Come on then!" I said. I liked the New Bella. I wouldn't have dared say that before. "Yeah. Knew you wouldn't. Just because I like Biology, doesn't mean I'm good at it. I could just be with Edward because I asked Sir. Which I didn't by the way. It could also be because face it Mallory, I'm better than you!"

She gasped. "You take that back Swan!"

"No, I've already said it and I mean it!" I promised. "And, I'd also like to START the lesson."

"I would too, Miss Swan. But first apologize to Miss Mallory over here." Mr. Brooks said.

"Fine! I'm sorry Miss Mallory. But I still think what I said." I apologized. Some laughed at my words.

"Ok, at least you said sorry. Now your turn Miss Malory." He said.

"Miss Swan, I'm sorry...that you're a total bitch and a snob." She smiled.

"At least I have brains." I returned the smile.

"Bitch!" She sneered.

"Right, Lauren, outside now!" He boomed.

As he followed her out of the class, people cheered at me.

"Good one Bella!" "You got guts girl" "Eventually, someone sticks up for themselves!"

I smiled and thanked them. "It's about time she got some of her own medicine." They agreed and began talking to their lab partners.

Edward turned to me. "I didn't know you had that in you Bells!"

I smiled and said, "There's a lot you don't know what's in me, Cullen."

"Ok then Swan. Can't wait to find out!" He smiled.

Seconds later Mr. Brooks walked back in and the class fell silent. Sir looked at me.

"Is there something wrong Sir?" I asked, worried about being in trouble.

"No, but Bella, don't do it again in this lesson. I know what Lauren is like and I'm glad someone stood up to her but please don't do it again." He answered.

"Ok Sir." I said.

He started the lesson and told us we were going to be doing the Gene Theory. He told us what we were expected to do and then he gave us all sheets. They had the amount of chromosomes in bodies and on the list there were humans, fish, whales, dogs, cats and a load more. We had to match them up with the amount there were.

Edward looked at me and said, "Do you understand it?"

I nodded and told him, "I'm gonna need a bit of help though."

"Good because I will too." He smiled. My mouth fell open. Edward Cullen, the Biology star had said he needed help too!

"Alright, let's see what we've got here then." We went through the sheet and began to talk about tonight. We were going out to La Bella Italia. It was Emmett's idea of a joke. We were thinking of where to go when he shouted to no one, "LET'S GO TO LA BELLA ITALIA! IT'S BELLA'S BIRTHDAY AFTER ALL! Jasper agreed and then Edward followed suit and decided that we'd go out to a club on Friday after school.

"Do you remember when Emmett decided to go to La Bella Italia?" I asked.

"You read my mind." Edward chuckled.

We were talking about where we were going to sit when the bell went.

"Right class. Tomorrow we will check our answers together. Can one of you please bring up your sheets? Then you can go." Mr. Brooks shouted.

I went to pick up our sheets when Edward went to do it too. Our hands touched and a bolt of electricity went through me. I looked up at Edward and he seemed to feel it too.

"Erm...I'll just go take the sheets up. I'll come back and help you over to P.E?" Edward stuttered.

"Yeah, sure." I said, not knowing what else to say.

After walking to Sir's desk and back Edward told me to jump on his back.

"You want me to jump? On your back?" I asked, shocked. He nodded to each one. "Ok then."

"Hang on." He said. He kneeled down after sitting me on a stool. I put my arms around his neck and he grabbed my feet. Once I was settled, he jogged over to P.E. I was there, going up and down on his back and he changed legs. We arrived at P.E quite early. I saw Lauren walk past us but Ali and Rose came up behind me. I jumped and the grabbed me.

"I'm going to go change." Edward said before leaving me in the hands of his sister and almost-practically-sister-in-law. We all knew Rose and Em were going to get married.

My friends each put one of my arms around their shoulders and let me limp into the changing room. I opened my locker and grabbed my first aid box. Inside there were band aids, and cleaning things. There was also this sponge thing which I didn't know the name of. I took off my flip flop and sat on the bench. I put the sponge where my cut was and put tape around it to hold it in place. I was determined to not give Coach a reason for me not doing P.E, no matter how much I hated it. I grabbed out my kit which consisted of short shorts which were navy with a blue polo shirt and a pair of trainers. I dressed in them and stood up, so far the sponge was doing the job of keeping my cut off the base of my trainer.

I put my things away and turned to go out of the locker room. In front of me stood Lauren Mallory, the bitch of Forks herself.

"Well, well, well. It's the girl who can't use a sentence without the word like." I started.

"And, like, who is that?" Mallory asked.

"Well, it's a total bimbo, a blonde and a bitch. Ooh, and she's standing right in front of me." I replied.

"Like, just, like, shut up Swan!" She said.

"What a comeback!" I clapped.

"I like, totally hate you Swan!" She spat.

"Guess what Mallory? I hate you too. Now, I'm going to go to P.E and actually learn." I spat back.

I turned to link arms with Rose and Ali and walked out of the locker room.

"What was that about?" Alice asked quizzically.

"Oh, just Mallory being a bitch." I said.

"Bella, you rock! Good on you girl!" Emmett shouted from across the gym.

"What's Emmett talking about?" Rosalie asked.

"Erm...well..." I began. I didn't know how to say this. Yeah, it was simple but Mallory was Rose's girl to fight with.

"Eric just showed us what you said to Mallory in Biology. Good one Bells!" Jasper said, putting his hand up for a high five. I hit his hand and put it back down.

"What are you guys talking about?" Alice asked. Rose walked towards us with Eric in tow.

"Show us please Eric. Our friend Bella won't tell us." Rose smiled to him but glared at me. Eric opened his camera and shown us all what had been said between me and Lauren in Biology. I smiled as I saw myself fight back with Lauren. When the clip finished Alice pulled me into a hug. A bone-crushing hug. When she released me, Emmett done it to me, but harder.

"Emmett...can't...breathe!" I choked out. He let go and laughed. Rose hugged me too but not as hard as her boyfriend. Coach Kone blew the whistle and we all walked over.

"Right," He boomed. "Hockey. We're going to play hockey today. Girls on this side, boys on that side." The lads walked over after grabbing a hockey stick. Edward and Jasper were talking and Emmett just stood in the middle of them, jumping up and down. I laughed at him and he laughed back which made me laugh harder which made him laugh harder. Soon everyone was watching me and Emmett laughing at nothing they could see. But they joined in. I could see Lauren in the corner glaring at me. Seconds later she just began laughing. Hysterical laughing. Emmett and I stopped laughing to stare at her.

"Lauren, stop being pathetic." I said and walked away. I grabbed a hockey stick and grabbed one for Rose and Ali. I walked over to them and gave it to them. They looked at me as if to say what just happened.

I told them about Emmett jumping up and down which had made me laugh and then he laughed which made me laugh harder which made him laugh harder.

Coach Middleton explained to us what we had to do. Then she picked two captains. "Bella Swan and Lauren Mallory, captains. Bella you start, pick two." I chose Rosalie and Alice. Mallory chose Jessica and Bonnie. By the end, my team consisted of 11 girls, me, Rose, Alice, Angela, Jane, Katie, Becca, Rosie, Sammy, Ava and Izzie. Since I was captain, I was in the middle. There was a coin toss to see who would hit out first and I won with tails. I stood in the middle and faced out goal which was being guarded by Becca. I hit it out to the strongest player on our team, which was Rosie. Rosie hit it to Sammy, who hit it to Rose, who hit it to Alice who was near the goal who scored past Jessica in their goal. I ran up to Alice and picked her up and swung her around. I could feel my foot straining so I put her back down. I high fived her before going to see the rest of our team. I was walking back up to the centre when Rose came up behind me.

"Careful Bella. I overheard Mallory talking to Stanley. She's planning to hurt you some point in the game. Watch out." She whispered into me head. I nodded and stopped at the semi-circle. I gave Lauren the evils and waited for it to begin. The whistle signalled the beginning of it. The ball hit out to Bonnie. Bonnie ran down the middle with the ball but I tackled her and ran back the other way. I was close to passing it to Rose when a hockey stick hit me in the shin at full force. I fell to the ground, hugging my leg. I looked up to see Mallory walk over to Stanley. I saw her pull her fist up to her mouth, blown on it then rubbed it on her shirt. I saw red. I jumped up causing my leg to bend back down and my foot to throb. I stood up again and walked up to Lauren.

"Of course, you're too much of a snob to use your fists aren't you? Bitch!" I spat. I turned and walked to Rose and Alice who just stood there, glaring at Lauren. Lauren was red faced and Jessica's mouth was hanging open.

"Oi, Jessica! You don't wanna catch flies now, do ya?" Rosie shouted across. She was standing next to Sammy. I went up to her and thanked her after giving her a hug. Now it was Jess's time to be red. The game continued with me in the back defending the goal. The score was 8-4. We won! We all whooped and high fived before hitting the showers.

I went into the shower and then went to change. I was glad there was blow dryers. I changed and went over with my brush. I blow dried it straight before putting it in a pony. I went over to Alice and Rose and we walked out, arm in arm to our last lesson, Study Hall. We are allowed to go home but you have to sign out first. So we were going to do that. Just so we had longer to get ready for our meal at 6 PM. We met up with the boys as we walked into school.

"Bella, what happened when you fell to the floor, jumped up and then fell again?" Jasper asked. Emmett began to laugh, well snort.

"Well," I glared at Emmett to stop making pig noises. "Mallory hit me with the stick, I fell and tried to jump back up but my shin was hurting and my foot was throbbing so I fell again before getting up properly."

Emmett laughed before I pushed him into the wall. They laughed but I ran behind Jasper, the one who sorted things out.

"Come on guys! We've gotta go shopping!" Alice yelled at us.

We all groaned and walked faster. We arrived at the Study Hall on the bell. Alice went to work on Mr. Boczek, our teacher. Even if he does do nothing except tell us to shut up. He let her sign us all out. 10 minutes later, we were by our cars.

"I'm driving to the mall!" I bagsyed.

"Me too!!" Edward said, smirking at Emmett's pathetic try.

"Fine, I'm going with Bella though!" Emmett shouted, too loudly into my ear.

"Ok, Emmett." I sighed.

"I'll come with you too Bells." Rose said.

"So Jasper and I are with Edward." Alice decided.

I got my keys out my bag and sat in the driver's seat. Rosalie pulled the seat over so Emmett could get in the back. I opened my window and caught Jasper's eye. I motioned for him to open the window.

"Where are we going?" I shouted because there was a gust of wind coming.

"Erm...lemme ask Alice." I saw Alice say something back but I didn't hear her.

"Port Angeles." Jasper said.

"Race you there!" I said. I saw him turn to Edward but I was already out of the lot before I heard Edward start the stupid, shiny Volvo. I hit the highway at the new unknown speed I'd ever driven at before, 60 MPH. I could see Edward stuck a few cars behind us and Alice sitting at the back shouting at him.

At this opportunity I pushed it a little faster. The sports part kicked in. I felt as if I were flying. I had a quick peek at Rosalie who was filing her nails beside me. Emmett was in the back bouncing about as if he was about to pee himself.

"Emmett, BELT!" I screeched, I hate it when people don't wear them.

"Yeesh Bella!" He screeched back.

"Well, Emmett. When one is going 70 MPH, a crash is highly possible. And I hate non-seatbelt wearers." I replied, calmer now he had his belt on.

I carried on driving and I saw a flash of silver fly past.

"Was that...?" I asked.

"Uh-huh." Emmett replied.

_That's it!_ I thought. The speedometer went higher as I went faster. Soon, all he saw was a blur of black passing. I indicated right to go to the mall. I parked up and we all sat there with Emmett jumping up and down on the backseat because he won Edward in a competition. The silver Volvo pulled up beside us.

"Nothing like a bit of healthy competition, is there Edward?" I smiled as got out of the car and walked up to him. He grunted in reply as he leaned on his precious Volvo.

"Well, I guess there is something I can give for the loser." I debated. I looked around to see the other 2 couples walking towards the nearest shop. I leant in and kissed him. I ran my hands through his hair **(A/N: Not Robert Pattinson's newly cut hair though! It's short! 'Eh Rosie? :D) **and he put his arm around my waist and played with my pony tail. He lifted me up to deepen the kiss. I pulled away to breathe. I leaned my head against his. We were panting before he let me go.

"I guess you want that kiss to be a secret? I guess we better go find them." He said, his face pained at the thought of the kiss being secret, or Alice when she's mad.

"Wait, Edward. Look, I'm willing to try again. On one condition. You don't cheat on me. It hurts Edward. Each time, I'd try to sleep, that...picture would come into my head and my heart would break again." I whispered.

"I'm so sorry Bella." He said, taking my chin in his hands to pull my face closer to his. With that his pressed his soft lips to mine.

After we pulled apart, he asked me a big question.

"So, will you forgive me?" He asked.

"As long as you will be my boyfriend again." I smiled. We kissed again before running in the shop hand-in-hand. Alice was standing next to the dresses and saw us first.

"Oh my Carlisle guys! Where did you go? You were right behind us!" She ranted. Then she saw our hands.

"Alice, we were talking, ok?" Edward said before going to find Emmett and Jasper. He left and kissed me on the cheek.

"Spill everything Bella. Now!" She ordered.

"I'll tell you later, ok?" I said to her before going through some decent looking dresses. I picked up a bright pink one. It was halterneck and goes to the mid thigh.

"How about this one?" I asked Rosalie.

"Would look great on you Bella." She nodded.

"I was talking about you Rosalie." I sighed.

"Really?" She asked and I nodded and pushed her towards to changing room.

I saw another one in the corner of the shop. I picked it up and saw a strapless LYD (Little Yellow Dress). It was suit Alice perfectly.

"Alice?" I called. "Come here and try this on!"

She walked over to get it then went to the changing rooms. I carried on looking through the racks when I saw a perfect shade of emerald. I ran over to grab it before anyone else. It had a strap both sides and it was quite low cut and ended at the knees. I saw a perfect pair of peep-toe heels at the other end. I ran past to get a changing room when I saw a diamond pendant in the shape of a heart. I picked that up and had a look to see if there was a cardigan on top anywhere. I saw it at the other end. It was a white shrug which went perfectly. I finally got to the changing rooms and tried it on. It fit perfectly and clung to my curves perfectly. I stepped out of the changing rooms to see Edward standing in front of me.

"Wow!" He breathed. "You look...breathtaking." He admitted.

"Thanks! And for that, you deserve a kiss." I said before kissing him. There was a cough behind us which made me turn. It was Rosalie who had one eyebrow higher than the other.

"Wow Rose! You look amazing!" I said. She looked like she belonged on a catwalk, not at a store in Port Angeles.

"Looking good, baby!" Emmett said behind her before turning her for a kiss. It was Alice's turn to cough this time. Edward chuckled at his sister, and leant his head on mine.

"Woah Alice!" Emmett said.

"Emmett! You don't say that about your sister!" I said to him. "But he's telling the truth Ali. The boy's got brains!" I smiled.

"Really? He's got brains?" She laughed. Jasper walked towards her and kissed her. Edward and I coughed together to get their attention. We all laughed before us girls went to change and buy our things. I walked out and Edward was standing beside me. We walked to the checkout and I was about to pay until Edward put his card in the machine.

"Edward" I grumbled.

"Well, think of it as a birthday present."

"Fine." I said, grabbing that bag before going to stand outside the shop. I kissed Edward until the others came out.

We went to our cars but I had the girls and Edward had the boys.

"Wanna race again?" Edward asked.

"You're on!"

**A/N:** Hope you liked it! I wasn't going to get Edward and Bella back together but they just seemed to want to kiss all the time so I changed it a little bit. Please review! I spent 6 hours on this but I was on YouTube, Bebo + MSN! :D xxxx


	10. Happy Birthday Bella!

"_Fine." I said, grabbing that bag before going to stand outside the shop. I kissed Edward until the others came out._

_We went to our cars but I had the girls and Edward had the boys. _

"_Wanna race again?" Edward asked._

"_You're on!"_

**Chapter 10**

**Happy Birthday Bella! **

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Anything! Except my chocolate, my camera, and things that belong to moi! That includes my plot! :D**

I put the car into neutral **(A/N: Help me here! I don't know!)** and hit 70. I was ahead of Edward. I was busy trying to put a CD of Rihanna into the player when a flash of silver flew passed.

"Damn it!" I cursed. I opened the window and inch and tightened my knuckles around the steering wheel. I pressed harder and pushed 80. I followed the road until I came to the junction. I turned right and slowed down to 60. I could see a silver Volvo up ahead. I saw a shortcut he missed. This time round, I was thankful that I got lost frequently around this area. Three minutes later, I could see the opening between the trees. I turned left and then right and could see out street. At the bottom, the silver Volvo was reaching our houses. I hit 70 and quickly parked up. I got out, as did Rose and Ali. I leaned against my beauty very carefully, making sure there was nothing to scratch it with. I could see Edward becoming annoyed. I walked over to him and leaned against his open car door.

"You know Edward, there's no need to get upset because I'm a better driver. You're alright yourself." I smirked. He pulled me down to sit on his knee and smiled his gorgeous crooked smile.

"Remember Bella. You're the Chief's daughter. What would happen if you got caught speeding like you were back then? And you're not the better driver!" He smiled.

"You know what? I'm the better driver. And besides, so what if I'm Charlie's daughter? I'll get treated the same as every other person that speeds. Maybe worse. I'll have Charlie on my back. Anyway, it's my birthday! I don't wanna speak crap about what ifs." I said, jumping up.

"Ok, then. Birthday princess!" He smiled, using the name he used ever since we met.

"Seriously Edward! Can you not see I'm a Queen?" I sighed as I moved my hand up and down in the air, following the trace of my body.

"Of course you are Bella!" He laughed. He stood up and kissed me, tangling his hand in my hair. I pulled away moments later.

"Come on, let's go see Esme!" I said, jumping up and down. "Woah! Head rush! Maybe being Alice isn't so good." Everyone laughed at my comment except Alice.

"Hey! Maybe being Alice is the best!" She shrieked, running up to me, then stopping with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, but maybe Alice isn't the best when you're the world's clumsiest freak!" I laughed. "But I could be Alice for the clothes and the fashion."

"You know you would if you could Bella. Come on guys!" She announced.

We all turned and followed her into the Cullen residence. I was the last in and Emmett crouched, trying to hide behind the trash can.

"Erm...Emmett? Why are you trying to crouch behind a two foot trash can? It doesn't even cover your head properly. I can see your ears." I pointed out.

"So...I can do this!" He shouted, picking me up and putting me over his shoulder. He ran into the living room where Esme and Carlisle were standing.

"Ok, Emmett. You can put Bella down now. She doesn't need an accident on her birthday." Carlisle said.

"Well...she's already had an accident today Carlisle. Look at her flip flops!" Alice stated. I saw Carlisle look at my foot and tut.

"Sit over here Bella. I will need to treat my number 1 patient on her birthday!" He smiled. Esme laughed as Emmet guffawed. I followed Carlisle and peeled the band aid away. It looked better than before. Carlisle grabbed his bag and pulled out an anti-bacterial spray. I flinched as he sprayed it and then bandaged it.

"Will she be able to wear heels tonight Dad?" Emmett asked. My mouth dropped open as did everyone else's. "I mean, cause they will totally go with her new dress. Obviously!" My mouth fell further. Carlisle was the first to recover.

"As long as she doesn't put too much pressure on it, I'm sure she can, Emmett. Why is it your concern?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, Bella has to look decent tonight. She can simply NOT wear flats. Emphasis on the not." He declared. Jasper sniggered at the back, obviously thinking how Alice-ish he was sounding.

"Er...Emmett? I will look decent, even in flats. And you don't say "emphasis on the not", you PUT emphasis on the not. Like just then, I put the emphasis on the put, not said it." I smirked. He just looked at me as if he realised I wasn't the plastic Barbie he thought I was.

"What?" He mumbled. Rose tuttered at her dim boyfriend while Alice just mumbled something like "And he has to be MY brother." I laughed and all but dragged Alice and Rose up the stairs.

"Edward?" I called. He appeared at the bottom of the staircase. "Can you get my bags out of the boot? Please." I smiled, as I threw my keys at him. He caught them and went to my car. I looked out of his window in his room to make sure he didn't do anything he shouldn't with my car. I saw him look at the driver's seat.

"Don't even think about it Cullen!" I yelled through the open window. He looked up and smiled. He grabbed my bag and came upstairs.

"You do that to my car, I do it to the Volvo." I promised. He gasped and then I kissed him before going into Alice's room.

Alice was getting a load of cosmetics ready on her vanity table. Rosalie was getting her dress and things out of the bag and smoothing them on Alice's massive bed.

"Guys? I'm going to do your make-up and hair tonight. Then you can do mine." I said smiling as Alice's face went blank.

"What?" She stuttered.

"You heard me." I smiled. Rose nodded and went back to her dress smoothing. I pushed Alice onto her chair after telling Rose to get Alice's dress out. I picked out her shade of foundation, black eyeliner, black liquid eyeliner and purple eyeshadow. I also picked out plum lip stainer and purple earrings. I quickly applied the foundation and then the eyeliner.

"Stop squinting Alice!" I warned her. She just sat there, scrunching her eyes.

I carried on until I was done. Then I picked up the purple eyeshadow. I spread it out evenly on her lid. Then the liquid eyeliner. I started it in the Cupid's Arrow and then left it with flicks on the outside. I flicked her hair out at the ends and then I put on the lip stain and she was done! She stood up and looked in the mirror.

"Wow! Thanks Bells." She said, a grin forming at her lips.

"Your welcome! Now go change!" I told her before telling Rose to come over. She sat down and closed her eyes. I did the same as Alice but Rose had blue eyeshadow and just had the eyeliner joining at the end and had bright pink lips. Lastly, I was finishes curling Rose's hair when Alice walked out.

"You look great Ali!" I squealed. "Oh flipping Tanya! I've come over all Alice-ish!" I laughed.

"Thanks! Now it's your turn. Sit." She ordered as Rose went to go change. I sat down and closed my eyes. After twenty minutes of hair tugging and things going on my eyes, I was done. Alice smiled and held the mirror up to me.

I had red eyelids, a black line of eyeliner on the edge of my eyes, a thick line of liquid eyeliner and scarlet lips. My hair was straightened with a bow clip holding my right side of hair back which left my fringe and left side straightened to every inch of life. I hugged her and commented on how dazzling Rose looked. Next, I picked up my outfit and accessories and went into her bathroom. I took off my bra before fixing it like the straps of my dress. I slipped on my dress and it fit perfectly. I slipped my feet into my new shoes after putting band aids on the main areas to get affected by blisters. I put on my shrug and placed my necklace around my neck. I was done. I walked out to be wolf-whistled at. I blushed before thanking them. I picked up the emerald clutch bag I was borrowing of Alice and waited for the other two. They doodled around **(A/N: I know it's dawdled but when I said that this morning, I couldn't get it out and said doodled. So it's now doodled, not dawdled!)** And were ready ten minutes later. The plan was for Alice to call Esme to tell the boys to get down at the bottom of the stairs to wait for us and then we would proceed downstairs. Esme came up and went. All we heard was her yelling at the boys to be gentlemen and stand at the bottom. I heard Emmett sigh and mumble about something on how long girls took to get ready. I was about to yell at him saying that there was 3 of us but then thought that he wouldn't listen so I wouldn't bother.

Alice nodded and walked down the stairs. I could imagine Jasper's smile at his girlfriend and Alice beaming at him. Rose waited a few seconds later and then it was only me left in the room. I heard Emmett wolf-whistle and could imagine Rosalie giving him a kiss. Lastly, it was my turn. I picked up the clutch and quietly closed the door. I couldn't wait to see Edward in his tux. We all decided it was a dress up event. I came to the top of the stairs and found Emmett and Jasper staring in disbelief and Rose and Alice smiling their faces off. I found Edward's shimmering green eyes and my eyes couldn't leave his. Then I saw him look at my outfit and I took that opportunity to finish the last six steps. I held onto the banister for dear life and hoped I wouldn't fall. I reached the wooden flaw and smiled in triumph.

"I never fell!!" I whooped, punching the air. Each time I descended those stairs I fell or missed a step. I heard Emmett guffaw and whisper to Rose on why was I so excited. She punched him in the gut and clapped along with Alice who was jumping up and down. I felt arms snake around my waist and a breath tickled my hair. I turned and looked into those amazing eyes.

"You look beautiful Bella." Edward murmured.

"Thank you." I breathed, dazzled by his beauty. I kissed his lips and hugged him. I stepped away and looked at his outfit. He was wearing a deep green shirt beneath a black tux. He matched my dress. I turned to see what Emmett and Jasper were wearing. Emmett was wearing a pink shirt and a black tux that was straining at his muscles and Jasper was wearing a yellow shirt with a grey tux. Alice followed where I looked at gasped.

"Oh my Carlisle, guys! We match!" She squealed. I laughed at my friend. I opened my clutch and pulled out my keys.

"I'm driving!" I announced.

"Me too!" Rose bagsyed.

"I'm going with Bella!" Emmett squealed as Jasper said he was coming with me. I looked at Rose and Alice.

"Shall I take the guys then?" I asked. They nodded and turned to walk out the door. I followed to my car with Edward holding my hand. I let Emmett through to the back of the car and my side as Edward did with Jasper. I buckled my belt and waited for Rose to leave first. When she left, I was close behind her.

"Wow Bells! This car is amazing! The interior is gorgeous and the motor is beautiful! It's like a cat purring!" Emmett said, loudly.

"Thanks Em! But could you speak a bit quieter, I'm only a few centimetres in front of your face." I asked him. He nodded and began talking with Jasper. I pulled into La Bella Italia's lot and parked next to Rose. I grabbed my camera and let Emmett out of the back seat. He ran over to Rose and picked her up.

"I missed you baby!" He said, kissing her passionately. We all laughed as he kissed her.

"Emmett, I was only away from you for ten minutes!" Rose gasped. She grabbed Emmett's hand and walked with him into the restaurant.

We followed and went to our booked table. I sat next to Edward who was sitting next to Alice, who was sitting next to Jasper who was sitting next to Rose who was sitting next to Emmett who was sitting next to me. Of all of my five friends, I got landed to sit next to him. Emmett grabbed his napkin and scrubbed his knife. Then he blew on it and repeated it before he started on his spoon. He looks like a right goofball! _Note to self: Do NOT under ANY circumstances use Emmett's ridiculous phrases. Actually, spend as little time as possible with him._ I laughed at my own comment. I had weird looks but I shrugged it off.

The waitress came over and took our orders. For starters, all had a soup of the day with a bread roll. For our main meal, I had Mushroom Ravioli, the guys all had steak and Rose had spaghetti Bolognaise whereas Alice had lasagne. For pudding, we each had a chocolate cherry sundae. As the waitress walked away, I noticed something. There was blonde peaking out of the brown hair. Of course, me being me, I shouted out to her.

"Oh, Mallory? We need drinks!" I smirked. The others looked at me in shock while the waitress turned and glared at me.

"Very good, Swan. You're the first person to notice. Clever you." She hissed.

"Well, your manager won't be happy with your attitude towards customers will he? Thought so. Well then, I'll have a diet coke with a lemon slice. They guys will have a beer and Alice and Rosalie will have a cranberry juice with lemonade please." I told her. I ordered our favourite drinks in the restaurant.

"How did you...?" Alice stuttered.

"Well, when you wear a wig that bad, you'll easily be discovered. Besides, with that nasal voice she'll be found anywhere." I said. They nodded and went back to their conversations. We were all having a conversation on when we first met and I slipped on a stone. This resulted in a broken arm but we all became friends. We were laughing as Emmett told the story, when Mallory came with our food. Once she left, we dug in.

The soup was carrot and coriander and was delicious. The wholemeal roll went really well with it. I sipped on my coke as I waited for my main meal to arrive. Emmett continued on with the story about our first day at High School when I walked into a tree and fell on my back which meant I fell into someone's arms and when I tried to get up, I tripped. On air. The meal came and the sauce was amazing. It was full of flavour and had lots of it. I was the last to finish and I had sauce dripping of my chin. Emmett done his famous guffaw and tried to hand me his relatively clean napkin. Instead he dropped it. As he did so, he leant backwards and fell off the chair. His legs flew up into the air and knocked over someone's soup. It landed on my enemy, Lauren Mallory as she tried to pass. The table burst out in laughter as Emmett stumbled forwards. Edward had cleaned my chin as Emmett dropped his napkin.

A few minutes later, the manager came out to see what all the noise was about. He saw Mallory dripping with sauce and burst out laughing. He walked back into the office and slammed the door. Since the restaurant was silent, you could still hear him laugh in the office. A few minutes later, Mallory stormed off. We all laughed at what happened when she came back with our sundaes. We ate them slowly, our stomachs full of food.

When we finished, I tried to pay for it. Yet again, Edward ran up ahead of me and paid the bill.

"Will you please stop doing that? I can pay for it myself!" I snapped. "Thank you anyway." I said as he flashed me his gorgeous smile. He grabbed my hand and walked out to the car after telling them to go with Rosalie.

We slowly walked towards my car.

"Do you mind if I take you somewhere?" I asked him.

"Not at all, Isabella." He smiled. "I still can't believe the baby of the group is now officially an adult!"

"Shut up Cullen! You and Alice are a mere 3 weeks older than me!" I told him. **(A/N: Sorry guys, I left a part out. Where it was Alice's birthday, it was also Edward's. They are twins. Edward left the party early to find Bella.)**

"Come on then Swan!" He told me.

I drove the way to my meadow. Well, now I guess it's ours.

"When I show you where we're going, you cannot tell anyone. Ok? Pinkie promise!" I said to him after parking up, holding my pinkie finger out to him.

"Come on Bells! You're eighteen. How about a kiss instead?" He smirked. I nodded and we kissed.

We got out of the car and strolled along the sea front, with the moonlit bouncing off the water.

"It's beautiful!" I murmured. Edward agreed and a few minutes later, we arrived at the meadow.

Seconds after we sat down, Edward's cellphone begun to ring.

"Hello?" He asked. The other person was screaming down the phone. Edward pressed a button to put it on speakerphone.

"As you were saying Alice?" Edward asked.

"Guys! Oh My Carlisle! We have amazing news!!!!" She squealed.

"What is it Alice?" I asked, tension filling my body for the answer. As she said the answer my heart doubled in size and I jumped up hugging Edward.

**A/N:** Sorry, had to leave it as a cliffhanger. I guess you've already guessed but it doesn't matter. If you know, review and tell me!! :D I'll update soon but I have a new story up. It's called _Love in the Most Unlikely Places_ or if you use the initials, **LITMUP **or as Rosie says, Lit Mup! Ace! My story's got a nickname! :D

REVIEW! Thanks for all your reviews so far, but I want more! Love ya xx


	11. 1

**Previously On Band Practice...**

"Guys! Oh My Carlisle! We have amazing news!!!!" She squealed.

"What is it Alice?" I asked, tension filling my body for the answer. As she said the answer my heart doubled in size and I jumped up hugging Edward.

..........................................................................xxxxxxxxx...................................................................

**Chapter 11**

**#1**

**Disclaimer: **_Unlike Stephenie Meyer, I had to use a thesaurus for the title, the actual word would've given it away but you only have to read a bit more. _

_**To Megan: **_The One Person's Who Hunted Me Down On YouTube ;)

We held on to each other and laughed. _Oh yeah, we did it! Oh yeah, we did it!_ I thought to myself.

"Come on. Let's go celebrate with Alice. She'll be ringing us soon. You know what she's like" Edward chuckled.

"Duh! It's Alice!" I said, rolling my eyes. I skipped to my car, dragging Edward behind me.

I was at the Cullen's in minutes. God, I love my car so much. Alice was standing at the door with Jasper's arms holding her still. I'll just say it wasn't working. Rose and Emmett were smiling. Wide. No difference for Emmett but Rose, shocking!

"We did it!" I screeched. I flung the door open and ran up to them dragging Edward by the hand up the steps. We all had a group huddle and began to jump up and down.

"Guys..." Jasper began.

"We...." Rose continued.

"Did..." Alice said after.

"It..." Edward murmured.

"We..." Emmet shouted, jumping around.

"WON!!!" I screeched.

I was still shocked. We were having a CD made!! We won _Battle of the Bands_!! How amazing is that!

"Breathe Bells." Edward whispered in my ear. I looked up. Bottomless, green, shiny, sparkly, Edward's best feature.

"We did it Bella." Edward said louder.

"We're gonna be famous." I called out to the world. "I always said that when I grow up, I wanna be famous."

"I wanna be a star." Alice sung.

"I wanna be in movies." Jasper joined in.

"When I grow up." Edward chuckled.

"I wanna see the world." Rose sung.

"Drive nice cars." I laughed.

"I wanna have BOOBIES!!!" Emmett shouted. I began to choke. Alice was already doubled over while Rose was holding on to Jasper. Edward was laughing and neither one of us could breathe.

"There's always one!" I laughed.

Emmett led the way into the Cullens.

"Hey Mom. You too Dad." He greeted.

"We've got brilliant news!" Alice chirped.

"So we heard." Carlisle smiled.

"So, are you going to share it with us?" Esme asked.

"We're going to have a recorded CD that's going to be sold in Washington state." Rose said.

"Then hopefully we're going to become famous!" Jasper smiled.

"Well, congratulations! A party is in honour then. How about tomorrow for the people of Forks? Then you can play a few songs, free entertainment." Esme winked.

"Oh My God! I need to plan pronto! This is amazing! We are having it here, right? This place would be amazing! The back yard, perfect. Will start at 7, ends at 1. Will be long enough! Oh my god!" Alice screeched, pushing past everyone and into her design studio which was on the extension. I laughed.

"Well, I guess I'd better be heading off." I smiled. "Gotta tell Charlie the news."

"Well, you're welcome to stay over Bella. All of you. Then you can prepare for the party with my daughter." Esme offered.

"Sure. I'll just pop home to get clothes and ring Renee and leave my car parked. I'll be home in a minute." I said. I turned and walked through the doors into the dark, starry night.

"I'm home Dad." I called out clueless to where he was. "Staying over at the Cullen's tonight. You'll be ok?"

"Oh, hey Bells. Sure, you can stay over at the Cullen's." Charlie smirked.

"Guess what? We won _Battle of the Bands_!!" I laughed.

"Wow Bells. You're growing up now baby."

"Oh Dad." I said hugging him.

"Well then you'll have to tell your Mom." He told me.

"I'll be doing that now." I replied, walking to the kitchen already.

**(Renee= Bold **_Bella=Italics)_

**Hello?**

_Hey Mom! It's me, Bella._

**Hey hun! Are you ok?**

_Yep, ecstatic._

**Really? Have anything to tell me?**

_Well, we won Battle of the Bands_

**Congratulations hun! **

_Thanks Mom._

**So, what's happening with Edward nowadays?**

_Sighs__ Well, we're dating_

**Bella? He CHEATED on you and you're going back?**

_Well, he promised that he wouldn't do it a-_

**I don't give a flying devil. He hurt you and he won't do it again**

_Mom, you liked him_

**Yes Bells, I liked him, not anymore. Not after what he did to you**

_Mom, I've forgotten it, so should you._

**Bella, I will never forget it and neither will you. The day you rang, it blew me apart. I couldn't stand hearing you cry down the phone to me. **

_Mom, if you're so upset about it why didn't you tell me? I would've told someone else._

**Isabella. I LOVE helping you and would do nothing but that. Didn't my advice work?**

_What do you mean?_

**You promised you wouldn't go back to that sleazeball but you're sprung straight back!**

_I decided to get over it_

**I am very glad you did that honey but you went back to him. Don't you remember all the hurt?**

_Yes, I do. That's why I gave him a second chance._

**For him to hurt you again?**

_Look Mom. I am with Edward now._

**I am not happy Bella. You know that. He'll do it again. He won't care because he know you'll come right back with open arms. You can't pretend you don't care and that all your love for him will protect you because love has holes too. I know you love him but does he love YOU? I don't think he does, love. If he did he wouldn't be doing this and putting me in this position of hurting you.**

_You know what Mom? I came to you with HAPPY news to celebrate a HAPPY thing for me. What did you do? Ruin another part of my life. _

**Bella? I am not ruining your life. I'm trying to protect you but you're not letting me.**

_I don't NEED protecting Renee._

**Well then, Isabella. I'll tell you a thing or two. One. Edward may love you but he wouldn't do that to you. I'll let you tell me 'I told you so' and so on but I'll be waiting here when he does. The second is I love you so much Bella. I gave my life for you and right now, I'm hurting from your words.**

_You don't think I'm hurting from yours too?_

**No. I don't. You take hurt and store it away, leaving it until you overfill and break down. So when you want to talk, give me a ring. I'm going to go now to leave you in Edward's hands. Just remember I'll be the one to say 'I told you so' when he hurts you again. I hate saying this Bells but deep down you know the same things as I do. Get away while you can though, it hurts less. Been there done that. Anyway remember that I love you. Ring me whenever, no matter the time. I love you baby girl. Take care.**

With that she put the phone down. She broke my heart with those words. Stuff her. I'll protect myself. There were tears but I held them back and ran up to my room. It was there that I let them fall. I packed the things I needed for tonight. I was done minutes later so I ran down stairs to say night to Charlie.

Bad thinking. I slipped on the 6th stair from the top. I re-opened the gash I made in school.

"Dad? Can you take me to the Cullen's? I just re-opened a cut that had had a band aid over it. Carlisle might have to stitch it this time." I asked.

"Sure, sure. I'll come over with you." He replied, lifting me up.

I used Charlie's help to hobble over to the Cullen's. Edward greeted us at the door. Charlie wasn't very happy that we were dating again. Edward helped me up the stairs and into Carlisle's study. He set me down on the bed as Esme and Charlie begun to talk. Edward set off to find Carlisle.

They both came in. Edward held my hand and Carlisle got out his tools. He said it wasn't too bad but he could glue it together.

"Whatever rocks your boat Dr. Cullen. God! Gotta STOP spending so much time with Emmett!" I moaned.

"Whatever rocks your boat? You're taking that off me now? I'm hurt Bella!" Emmett chuckled. The word **hurt** reminded me of the conversation I had with Renee 15 minutes ago. I'll lock that up and keep it closed until later. Everyone laughed at Emmett.

I was fine to move around and Alice shown me where we were staying. The garage as usual but there was something different. There were more sofas, a bigger TV and a disco ball instead of the light. But by the back wall, there was a load of paint pots and brushes.

"Alice?" I asked in confusion.

"Later, we'll paint the walls with our graffiti! It's officially our room now! Mom and Dad agreed a few minutes ago!" Alice chirped as usual.

"Well I'll say bye to Charlie and we'll begin." I told her.

I walked in with Alice's help and said night to Charlie. Now the happiness of the Cullen household overwhelmed me and I was apart of that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** I am **so so so so so **sorry! There was no excuse for a wait that long! It was writer's block and laziness. Shoot me now!

I'll update again soon!

IHeartMrEdwardCullen

Xxxxxx


	12. I'd Lie

What happened last time:

"...we'll paint the walls with our graffiti! It's officially our room now! Mom and Dad agreed a few minutes ago!" Alice chirped as usual.

"Well I'll say bye to Charlie and we'll begin." I told her.

I walked in with Alice's help and said night to Charlie. Now the happiness of the Cullen household overwhelmed me and I was apart of that.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Chapter 12_

_I'd Lie_

_**Y' all know I'm NOT Stephenie Meyer. **_

_**A/N:**__ This is going to be LONG! Hopefully! I'm writing this _before_ the chapter :)_

**Songs: **I Hate This Part by Pussycat Dolls.

I'd Lie by Taylor Swift.

**Issabell*93 **_**guessed right!**_

_Here we go..._

I stumbled into the garage with the help of Alice and the wall. I looked like a complete retarded idiot! That's what Emmett told me, nice right? Riiighht...

I carefully put my foot on the flat hardwood floor and did a little dance. They all understood that I was doing my version of the happy dance.

"Right guys! Let's get to work. With your partner, you just **together** choose a wall and two colours. Pick your own then do what you do with that colour only. Then, on the spare wall we'll do it together." Alice ordered. She finished with a big Alice-style smile.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's do it!" Emmett boomed.

Edward told me to choose a wall and a colour. I chose the south facing wall and purple. As I hobbled over, Edward went to get the equipment. He came back with two pots, one purple for me and Edward's favourite colour, green, in the other.

He smiled his crooked smile and as usual my heart faltered. He winked at my reaction so I stuck my tongue out.

"Move so I can do something before _she_ comes over here." I ordered.

"Yes ma'am. Although I'm sure she won't mind if I do this." He muttered, bending his head so his lips could reach mine. Edward rested his head on mine. As we were about to kiss there was a cough beside us. We both turned our heads to the sound. That _pixie_.

"Yes Alice?" Edward asked innocently.

"Hmm. Innocent much Edward? Or is it your guilt for knowing you should be doing something other than that. You're supposed to be decorating?" Alice questioned.

"Alice. Please. We will but... y'know..." I promised.

"Work Bella. You too Edward." She said before turning away. Alice flounced back to Jasper where they kissed.

Edward, me, Emmett and Rose all coughed. Alice looked up at us.

"Hey! I'm the organiser! I get to slack!" She argued.

"Yeah, but what's his excuse?" Rosalie asked.

"None. There isn't one is there Mr Jazzy Hale?" Emmett laughed.

"Come on guys, my foot is killing! I just want to do this now!" I shouted. They all muttered and continued to paint.

"Bella, love, are you ok?" Edward asked me.

"It's called a white lie. My foot's fine!" I replied.

I grabbed the paint brush and dipped it into the purple paint. I painted a huge heart and told Edward to paint the middle. On the outside I painted 'Bella' and the + while Edward painted 'Edward'. I started painting random things: a star; a CD; a guitar; a heart; music notes; a car; and a Big Apple, hopefully signifying that I want to go to New York. Edward, however, painted a piano; a guitar; music notes like me; the Volvo badge; a laptop; and nothing signifying me. I thought about it and came up a blank. Until I realised.

My Mom had said that despite my love for Edward being strong, there might not even be love towards me from Edward.

I'd have to ask him. I don't want to live I lie. If it's true, then I'll go. Out of his life.

Alice clapped her hands to get our attention. "Guys! Ok. We're all done right? Well, we can now do it together! Ideas people?"

"A rainbow? We all have different colours." I suggested.

"That's amazing Bella!" Rose said positively. I beamed.

"Oh My Freaking God! We SO need to do mini pictures of us on-stage!" Alice added.

"I can't draw people!" Emmett whined.

"Do stick people then." Edward told him.

"I can't do stick people each smart ass. I would've done that otherwise!" Emmett moaned.

"We'll write our name instead." Jasper added.

"Yes!" We all chimed in.

We got together and painted the rainbow. Edward was at the top with green, then Jasper with blue, next was me with purple, Alice with pink, Rose with red and lastly Emmett with yellow. It looked really cool. Underneath it we got a spare brown and painted the stage. It was Emmett on the left, Rose next to him. Edward and I were facing each other in the middle, then to our right was Alice then Jasper. It looked incredible!

We took 4 hours to do it. We started at 8 and finished at 12. Just in time. Alice had set out the beds in minutes and it turns out we had one each now. In our colours. Alice must be psychic!

"Now. You all must stay in your coloured beds tonight and next time it doesn't matter. Ok?" She ordered.

"Alice, who brought these?" I asked nervously.

"Well, Bella. I purchased them with your money." She replied in her bored voice.

"What? How did you get my money?"

"Y'know when I said I wanted to save for something for us all? Well, this is it!" She chirped. I felt a lot less guilty!

"Could've told us! God! My money could've gone on something better! Like milkshake! I already have a bed upstairs!" Emmett moaned.

"Exactly smart ass. You don't have one **down here**." Alice laughed.

Jasper stopped the siblings from quarrelling anymore by kissing Alice. She was so shocked!

"Well...wow!" She whispered. Jasper winked to her.

After watching a movie, Slumdog Millionaire, we all went to our designated beds for the night. We all chatted to each other with the lights off. The conversation went from one thing to another. It was when Rose said that we all began to think. "What songs are going on our album?" That shut us up. We decided that we'd all choose one song, then the girls would choose one, then the boys, our first song as a band and then we'd pick our favourite one if it wasn't already chosen. Altogether we were going to put 10 songs on the album, 9 for definite.

The talk dwindled and we soon lapsed into silence. Soon the snores from Alice's direction joined in with Emmett's. I sniggered at them as Edward joined in with Rose. Minutes later, Jasper and Rose nodded off. It was me and Edward left. I saw a dark shadow fall over me and became freaked out. Until I remembered Edward was still awake. I let out the breath I held.

"Scared?" He whispered.

"No! Well, it's dark so I'll change the no to a yes and add hell in front!" I replied.

"Mind if I sit?" He asked.

"As long as you don't fall asleep there. I **do** want to wake up tomorrow." I answered.

Edward sat next to me and pulled the covers on top of me. We sat there for a few minutes, liking each other's company.

"Edward?" I whispered in the dark.

"Yes, love?" He asked.

"Do you love me?"

There was silence.

I waited, then waited.

"Ok, you don't. I'll rephrase it. Will you ever love me?" This time there was a reply.

"Bella." He sighed. "I don't know if I'll be able to love anyone."

He ran his fingers through his hair. I laughed, hoping he was wrong.

"Well, it looks like I'm in for a long wait." I groaned to myself.

"I am truly sorry Bella." Edward apologised.

"It's not your fault." I whispered. I could feel him bending down to kiss me. I quickly turned my head and let him kiss my cheek instead. I could feel his lips smudging something wet. A tear.

"Bella, I'm sorry! I can't change the way I feel!" He argued.

"I never said you couldn't." I said harshly.

"Why, Bella? Why are you thinking like this all of a sudden?"

"Mom."

"What's your Mom got to do with anything?"

"She told me the truth before you did."

"Answer my question Bella."

"I did!"

"No. I asked, do you love me?"

I didn't answer. See how he likes it.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Edward. I'm tired. I need to sleep." I said as I lie down. I felt him get up and go to his own bed. I let the tears trickle down my face, not stopping.

As I was about to go to sleep, I heard Edward ask me quietly.

"Why did you ask?"

"Maybe because I wanted to know whether I was in love with someone who was able to love me back. And I was wrong." I whispered. I think he heard me though. He was in the bed next to me after all.

I turned over and slept. I awoke at 8 and quickly got changed. I wrote a note and left it on my pillow.

_Hey guys. Set off early. Headache again. Too much music! :) Be back later! Love ya'll xx P.S. Edward, I'll be safe. _

_X_

I grabbed my stuff and walked home quickly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Tricked ya! Was gonna end it there but I want a REALLY long chapter for you!)**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I un-locked the door to find a note off Charlie.

_Hey Bells. Gone to Harry Clearwater's. Fishing later. They're biting again! Call me if you need me! _

_Dad x_

Great! Peace and quiet as well as space to think. I grabbed my laptop from my room and sat at the kitchen table.

I typed the information I needed in the search box after getting that letter a few weeks ago. I was going for it but none of the Cullen/Hales will know.

I rang the people who wrote to me and had a good conversation. Things means is that I'm still able to do what I'm going to do.

I got everything ready. I rang Renee. **(A/N: This will be weird! Only cause I can't give it away!) **

**(Renee **_Bella)_

**Hello?**

_Hey._

**Isabella?**

_Renee? _

**Stop being so cheeky child! **

_I'm sorry Mom. You were right. He doesn't love me and he doesn't know if he'll be able to._

**I am sorry Bella. Get out now, while you can.**

_I am, Mom. Further than you'll expect._

**What?**

_No one knows Mom. I'll ring you soon. Love you._

**Ring soon baby. Love you too.**

I put the phone down and was ready. I looked at the clock. 3PM. Just in time for Charlie.

He walked through the door. I made him pasta and sauce and we both ate in silence.

"Dad?" I asked, waiting for his attention.

"Yeah Bells?" He wondered. I told him. Everything. He was so upset at the end that he cried.

"I hope you understand Daddy."

"I do baby girl. I'll be fine." He sobbed. I patted his back and told him where I'd be.

I arrived at the Cullen household. I knocked on the door and it was answered by Alice.

"Hey hun! Where ya been?" She said.

"Home. Headache's gone!" I smiled, thankfully remembering my excuse for going.

"Let's go." Alice told me. She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the garage. The beds were back to normal and were now sofas.

"Hey guys!" I beamed. On the outside, on the inside I was crying.

We talked for a while and played our music. We laughed at the old times, somehow as if they all knew something was about to drastically change, like it was. I hated myself for doing this to them but I have to think of me as well as them. They were better off without me. Besides, Carlisle will probably save money now with all his equipment. It was 6 when I told them when I needed to go.

"Erm...guys? I gotta go. Charlie wants me home. He wants a 'chat'. Whatever one of them is." I smiled weakly. They all left the room before me. I turned into 'our' room one final time.

They were waiting for me by the door.

"Bye Bella. See you tomorrow!" They called as they turned away. But before they did, I went up to each one and hugged them, knowing it was my final goodbye without them knowing. And I still had to get Edward away from them. I was all teary when I pulled away from Emmett's bear hug.

"Edward? Walk with me?" I asked him. He nodded and grabbed my hand. We walked the short distance between our houses in silence, relishing in the quiet. I'm not sure what Edward was thinking but I knew what I was. I stopped at my front door and talked to him.

"Why do I feel as if this is a goodbye?" He said quietly.

"I'm sorry." I blurted out, dodging his question. Hopefully skilfully.

"Why Bella?" He asked me worriedly.

"Let's just say goodbye Edward."

"To what?"

"To us. Literally. Just know I'll see you soon." I sighed, gasping for the breath as I thought of the next words to say.

"Bella?"

"I love you Edward Cullen. I'm sorry that I never told you that before. Maybe you would've loved me too by now. I'll miss you so much." I cried, tears flowing relentlessly down my face. I stood on my toes and kissed him, flinging my arms around his neck.

"Now go, Edward. Remember I love you and I'll be missing you. Tell Alice and everyone I'm sorry. Charlie'll be over tomorrow with things. I hope you'll try to understand why I'm doing this. I love you." I kissed him briefly and turned and ran away into the house.

I leaned against the closed door and cried. Charlie had gone out to tell Harry. I looked through the peep-hole in the door. Edward still stood there, crying. He never lets anyone see him cry. It made me cry harder as he turned and walked away. He was at his house when I flung the door open.

"I love you Edward! Don't forget me! Love you..." I sobbed as he closed the door, not hearing me. I turned one final time to see the lights in our room light up. A tear fell again seeing my best friends in there. I blinked and let out a loud cry as I saw Edward walk in the room. His eyes were red. I saw him say something. _She keeps saying goodbye. And she loves me. She hopes I'll understand. She says she's sorry. But she's saying goodbye._ I saw the others stare at him blankly as he walked out the room.

I looked up into his bedroom. He opened the door and walked over to the window sill. He sat on it and looked out. I caught his bright eyes filled with tears. He was mouthing something to me. _Why goodbye?_

I replied in our silent conversation. _It's for the best._

_Why?_

_Trust me Edward._

_It's not for me though._

_I'm sorry._

Edward turned and I could see their shadows. My best friends came to the window to try to talk. Instead I turned and ran into the house. I slammed the door shut.

So as I collapsed on the stairs, I thought to myself.

_He never lets anyone see him cry. But if he asked me if I loved him again?_

_I'd lie._

________________________________________xxxx_____________________________________

**A/N:** So there you go! Hope you like it! It's 2,621 words I think. Hope it's long enough! Sorry if it's not! Will update soon! Xxx As long as I get more than one reviewer this time. Rosie managed to give me one review and she just came back off holiday! Lucky girl!

See ya next time! Xxx


	13. Breakaway

_**What happened before...?**_

**Edward turned and I could see their shadows. My best friends came to the window to try to talk. Instead I turned and ran into the house. I slammed the door shut.**

**So as I collapsed on the stairs, I thought to myself. **

_**He never lets anyone see him cry. **__**But if he asked me if I loved him again?**_

_**I'd lie.**_

_Chapter 13_

_Breakaway_

_**Disclaimer**__: Twilight Book? Mine. Twilight Saga Books? Mine. Owning The Books Is All Me, The Writing However, Is Not :(_

_**To Rosie and those people in DHS: **__You all make me laugh. Luce, even though you aren't reading this, I don't need to know about why God hates women, ok? _

_**Lauren, Shannon & Tasha**__: Alton Towers In A Week! Can't Wait!! _

_**Rozz:**__ God! You must be sick of me by now! I feel bad hogging your holiday! Lol! Love ya and have fun!_

_BACK TO BELLA_

I sat there and sobbed for Edward. For myself. For Charlie. For everyone. But there is reasoning behind this.

Somewhere.

I've just gotta find it.

No matter where.

It was when my cell phone rang that I finally moved.

"Bella? Is it true?" Alice whispered down the phone.

"I can't...I can't.... I'm sorry. I love you. Don't hate me." I cried.

"Please don't leave me."

"I have to." I said, shutting off the connection.

I ran up the stairs, flung everything in and waited. For Charlie.

I sat on my bed, facing the window. Rain. Again. I stared out of the window.

The front door opened, leaving wind blowing around inside the house.

"Bells? You still here?" Charlie called.

"Coming Dad." I shouted back. I grabbed my bag and dragged it behind me.

"Leaving already Bells?" He asked, the sort of sad tone I don't expect to hear from Charlie.

"Yep. Sorry, Dad. I'll be back in a few weeks. I just wanna sort myself out, y'know?" I explained.

"I'm gonna miss you hun."

"Who? Me or my cooking?" I laughed.

"You, of course. The cooking's part of you." Dad smiled.

We hugged and cried. Ten minutes later, we pulled apart. I was getting ready for the 2,204 mile journey I was going to have to make in my car. I hope my car's comfy enough!

I put two coffee thermo-flasks into my bag with a load of chocolate.

Stepping into the rain, I looked up at the neighbouring house. The lights were out downstairs, the TV giving out the only source of light. Beside the house was a garage. Tightly secured. With the rain hammering down, I tapped lightly at the window and left a letter with a picture of us addressed to Edward on the sill, protected by the overhang of the window. I walked around the front and knocked on the door. I could see Esme walking towards me.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" She asked loudly.

"Shh. I don't want to make a scene. Can you give this to them for me, please? And don't let anyone know I came." I begged.

"Of...course. Where are you going Bella?" She asked in her sweet voice.

I shook my head, tears threatening to escape. Esme doesn't deserve this.

"I'm so so sorry, Mrs. Cullen. Let them know I love you all, ok? Thank you so much." I smiled. I hugged her and ran away.

I ran to Charlie and sobbed into his shoulder.

"I'm gonna miss you so much Dad. I'll call everyday. I promise. I'm sorry Dad. I love you." I sobbed. He patted my back in silence but I could feel his tears hit my head.

"Go Bells. Before Edward comes out," he whispered. "He's opening your letter. What was in it anyway?"

"Nothing Dad. Secrets." I smiled.

"Love ya Daddy." I said as I got in the car.

I wound the window down and shouted out, "I'm gonna miss the rain! Love ya guys! Miss ya Dad. Love you!"

He ran beside me until I got to the end of the street. I looked in my mirror to find Charlie on his knees, hands covering his face. I could hear the sobs through the open window. I pulled over at the nearest junction and cried. It hurt so much to see my father there on the sidewalk, crying because of me. I've hurt so many people just to leave. It shouldn't be so bad doing this for my own personal gain. It was for Edward too though. Or is that what I thought.

I sat there for a while, drying my tears. I looked at the clock. I could get there for 5am the day after tomorrow if I don't stop. It's gonna take around 33 hours to get there. Its 8 now. Let's get ready for the ride.

I passed Seattle, been through Montana, just by Fargo. I have 10 hours to go.

I've stopped for a nap just outside St Cloud, Minnesota. I have another 7 hours. But I stopped for four. 9am- reaching destination.

I'm here, my destination. I got out of the car and sat by the sea front, under a palm tree with my guitar beside me. This is where I wrote a song so deep for me.

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window_

Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me

Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray  
I could breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean

Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away  
And breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun  
I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging 'round revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

It was 11 when I left. I arrived on time, my second schedule. I drove to 2001 North Orchard Street and parked my car. I stood outside _Linton Park High School_ with the sun shining down. It's so different to Forks. I walked into the checking in office and I was set. The marble floors shocked me as this was no way what I was expecting but...

I was here.

Where I was supposed to be.

All along.

**A/N:** So where is Bella? I don't expect you to guess but it's in Twilight! I know neither of these places (apart from 2001 North Orchard Street) are in this city, so bare with me. Is Linton Park High School public? Cause in this it's all scholarship to get in! Sorry if it's confusing! But there is a sea! And it's in Illinois! Clues?

Hope you like it! It's kinda a filler! All will come next chapter!

Review! Thanks xx


	14. Edward 1

**Band Practice**

**Chapter 12+13**

_**Edward Cullen POV  
**__**As She Left**_

**Song: **Writing To Reach You by Travis.

_#____Because my inside is outside  
My right side's on the left side  
Cause I'm writing to reach you now but  
I might never reach you __**#**_

"Edward? Walk with me?" She asked me. I nodded and grabbed her hand. We walked the short distance between our houses in silence, relishing in the quiet. I'm not sure what Bella was thinking but I knew what I was. We arrived at her front door.

"Why do I feel as if this is a goodbye?" I said quietly.

"I'm sorry." She blurted out, dodging my question. She's been doing this a lot lately.

"Why Bella?" I asked me worriedly.

"Let's just say goodbye Edward."

"To what?"

"To us. Literally. Just know I'll see you soon." She sighed.

"Bella?"

"I love you Edward Cullen. I'm sorry that I never told you that before. Maybe you would've loved me too by now. I'll miss you so much." Her tears flowing relentlessly down her face. Bella stood on her toes and kissed me, flinging her arms around my neck.

"Now go, Edward. Remember I love you and I'll be missing you. Tell Alice and everyone I'm sorry. Charlie'll be over tomorrow with things. I hope you'll try to understand why I'm doing this. I love you." I was kissed briefly and watched as she turned and ran away into the house.

I stood in the same spot. The raindrops joined my tears in running down my face. My girlfriend is saying goodbye for no reason that I'm aware of. I didn't mean to kiss that girl, I just did. I didn't think it would send Bella away so far. She's not been the same since. And it's my entire fault.

I turned and ran away. Away from Bella. She doesn't want me anymore. I don't go anywhere that I'm not wanted. There's nothing to hold me there. Man, what's wrong with me?

I heard Bella's front door swing open as she ran outside. I walked faster into my own house as she stepped out and called something out. I didn't listen to it.

I walked through to the garage. I could hear murmurs through the door. I opened the door and it was black apart from the TV flickering. I pressed the light switch down to turn it on.

My friends turned to me and stared. I guess my eyes were red from crying.

"She keeps saying goodbye. And that she loves me. She hopes that I'll understand. But she's leaving, saying goodbye. And she's sorry." I told them. I was having no response from them so I turned to walk up to my room.

I went up three steps at a time. That way my mom won't be able to see me and ask what's wrong. She'll find out soon enough.

I opened the door and walked over to the window sill. I looked over onto Bella's house. She was standing there, in the rain looking up. She was crying. Her mascara smudged and streaked al down her face. My eyes filled with tears once again.

_Why goodbye? _I mouthed to her.

_It's for the best._ She told me silently.

_Why?_

_Trust me Edward._

So I told her the truth. _It's not for me though._

_I'm sorry. _

I was about to say something else when the door opened. I turned and all my friend filed in. I turned and she stood there. Then Alice walked over to say something, but she turned and fled. The door slammed shut.

"What happened Edward?" Emmett asked, serious for once.

So I answered his question. Truthfully.

"Did anything happen before she went this morning?" Jasper asked.

"Last night she asked me if I loved her and I said no. Then she asked whether I'd ever be able to love her so I said I don't know if I'd ever be able to love someone."

"Edward!" Rosalie moaned. "No girl ever wants to hear that from their long-term boyfriend. You should've just said I'll love you in time. Not that you'll never be able to fall in love."

"He didn't say he'd never be able to fall in love Rose." Emmett said.

"He basically did." Alice piped up.

"Not." Jasper argued. Great, one girl breaks up 3 relationships instead of just her own.

"Guys!" I said.

They shut up and apologised. Then left me. I was ok with that. I hope.

A few hours later, Charlie's cruiser shown up. He pulled into his driveway and looked at my house. He knew what was happening then.

I sat on the window for a further hour or two, I wasn't counting.

She stepped out of her house, pulling a purple suitcase on the wet ground and her guitar around her neck. She looked up at my house. My room was blacked out so she couldn't see me but I could see her. Charlie followed with two thermo-flasks. With coffee, I bet. But I won't find out.

Bella walked towards the garage but I couldn't see what she was doing. Then she walked to the door. I was getting ready to go down when my mother answered the door. They talked then my mom shut the door as Bella ran towards Charlie. He's going to be lost without her.

I ran outside towards the garage window. There was a letter addressed to me. I picked it up and sat on the porch. I read it.

_Dear Edward,_

_**I**__'m sorry. I love you but you don't love me. I can't say somewhere where I'm not wanted. I have Alice, Rose, Emz and Jazz Charlie too but I can't stay if you don't want me. _

_I'__**m **__going to be honest. I knew since you cheated that you didn't love me but I had to hear it from you. That hurt. Being cheated on. But you wouldn't know. I'm sorry. I guess I pushed you towards it. But still, Edward. That hurt. A lot._

_I'm not going to __**l**__ie an__**y**__more. I don't love you. What I said before and above was in the friendly way. I've never loved you romantically. It's over. I've real_i_sed that what you said and done was all pushing me in the direction I'm going in. _

_So to both save us the pain of it all, it's over. I realised this just as I write this. But I'm going to say it once because before all this happened it was true. Just don't take it as the present, ok?_

_I love you, Edward Antho__**n**__y Cullen._

_I'm sorry. I'm __**g**__oing now._

_Bella_

_X _

She pulled away and Charlie was kneeling on the wet floor at the end of the street, crying. I ran as fast I could with the wind blowing the letter in my hand. I clutched it further. I followed her. Then she pulled over. I sighed. I slowly walked towards her cautiously. She pulled away. I ran again. But she went faster, out of my life. I stopped for breath and watched her car disappear until all I saw was her lights indicating she was turning right.

"I love you Bella Swan. I love you." I shouted.

She didn't hear me. Just the people of Forks did instead. Bella will never know.

And I'm sorry that she didn't. I was stupid and naive not to tell her sooner. That I love her.

**A/N: **I don't know if anyone wanted Edward's POV but I heard the song that's chosen for this chapter on my iPod and felt that I had to do it. Like it? Want more Edward? Well there won't be for a while but I'll bring him in soon. Jacob, anyone?

:) xxxx. Review!


	15. Here We Go Again!

Previously (Chapter 13)

I was here.

Where I was supposed to be.

All along.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* *_*_*_* 

**Chapter 15**

**Here We Go Again**

**Disclaimer:** I'm a copyrighted poet, but not an author-yet! Only a few months :)

_#I tell everyone we're through_

'_Cause I'm so much better without you_

_But it's just another pretty lie_

'_Cause I break down_

_Every time you come around_

_Oh oh#_

**Here We Go Again, Demi Lovato**

_**Bella's POV**_

I pulled my suitcase along the floor, hoping for my apartment to be ready. I wonder whether two days is enough time.

"Hello, can I help you?" The woman with big grey eyes and long silver hair, sitting at the big oak desk asked. She was typing away on her laptop while I walked in, I obviously caught her attention. This woman was definitely different to Mrs. Cope. But then again, she was back in Forks, this girl's in Chicago. I read her name tag on her shirt. Miss Lila.

"Hey. I'm Isabella Swan, from Forks. I was offered a scholarship for my senior year. I sent my response and forms via email." I told her, remembering every detail as I sat at the kitchen table.

"Yes, I remember now. One of the many late entries," She smiled. "Don't worry, it's usual. A bunch of eighteen year olds asked to pack up their stuff and leave home to come here is a big decision."

"Yes, it was. I wasn't going to come up until two days ago." I admitted.

"Hmm. Okay, Isabella. Here's your schedule, apartment key and a set of keys to the recording studio. Each student has one to encourage them to become more confident with their own music. Since this is a limited placement school with only 80 apartments, that's all there's room for. Oh, also I forgot to tell you. There's another student coming from Forks High school as well. Their entry was sent through yesterday at 4 am believe it or not. You know him? Of course you will! Forks is a small town. Edward Cullen?" Her excitement was almost putting Alice to shame.

When she said his name I dropped everything. Including the hot coffee thermos which was almost empty. Well, it is now.

"Edward Cullen? Coming here? Damn! My GOD!" I shouted. "Argh!"

"Isabella?" The poor lady asked, cuddled up to the desk to protect herself.

"It's Bella. Sorry about that. He's the reason I'm here. Damn it! Can't have a life. You'd know what it's like, pretty lady you are. What room was it again?" I asked.

She looked at me as if I had four eyes plus two of my own, "204."

"Thank you. And sorry about that, I'll be right down to clear it up." I smiled at her. I picked up everything that fell and walked back to my car. I put everything on the back seat except the map I picked up on the desk. My building was the one right in between two other blocks. I was on the fourth floor. I understood the number 204 straight away. Second block, fourth floor. Man, I was good.

I drove to the building and parked my car in my assigned spot. I grabbed everything and walked to the elevator. I stopped to look at my surroundings. It was white, gold and red on the ground floor. It was just a massive living room really! Bean bags were thrown around for people to sit on. Coffee tables were in the middle of groups covered with magazines. Either side of the room were coffee machines, mugs, books, refrigerators stocked with food. There were mirrors on the side with the elevators, letting the light reflect from the glass wall I just walked through.

The weird thing was, no one was down here yet. I shrugged my shoulders and continued to go to the elevators. I pressed the button that would lead me to my home for the year.

I got my key and waited. I was let out to a small hall showing me that on my right was the door. I walked over to it and unlocked the door. It flew open as I kicked it out of the way, the bags beginning to mark my hands. I stepped forward to see the whole room after closing the door.

It was massive! There was a living area with a kitchen linked on to it, no door separating it. There was a big red refrigerator, a red oven and an island in the middle! It was like a breakfast bar and it had a fruit bowl full of fruit in the middle.

I turned around to look at the living room. There was a pine coloured wooden floor. The kitchen was grey slate. The TV was up on the wall, it was flat screen that had to be at least 32" wide. Across from the TV was a white leather couch with a white fluffy rug in front of it. This took up most of the room. There was bookshelf full of books on two shelves, the third was empty for my own. There was a standard lamp above my head that was off. The light was coming from the windows by the kitchen area and the gap between two rooms which made the room look like a 'T'.

I walked up to the 'T' and went to the room on the right. It was again white themed with splashed of colour. There was a smaller TV in here but it was still a flat screen. There were shelves for my CD collection, a desk for my laptop, and a huge bed! There were countless amounts of pillows on it but the duvet was white with sequined swirls on it. It was beautiful. A white vanity table was just behind the door. Plenty of room for make up.

The door was hidden in the corner. I opened it and it unveiled a closet. A walk in closet. Alice would have fun filling that up! If she were here. But she will visit Edward, I suppose. If she was still my friend. I shut the oak door that all the doors in my apartment were and turned around. Directly across was another door. I opened it cautiously, hoping for something other than a walk in closet.

I stepped in to find a walk in shower, a massive mirror with a gold frame around it. The room was blue and it had everything I needed: a sink; a toilet; a shower, the necessities basically.

I walked back into the bedroom and put the suitcase I was still carrying on the floor. I was still holding the paper work and keys so I ran to the island in the kitchen. I grabbed a Granny Smith and put everything on the table. I grabbed the keys and went to the door across from my room. I opened it and stood there, shocked.

When Miss Lila said a recording studio, I thought she meant a small one with just a microphone and a CD player to play back in a small room, not a proper sized one! There was room for my guitar, a piano inside and a booth for me to sing in. My God! I should've come here earlier. At least I was here now though.

I sat at the chairs at the island and quickly ate my apple. I threw it in the bin and grabbed a bottle of water. The clock shown that it was now 12. I hadn't unpacked either. To do next, I added in my head.

It was after two when I was unpacked. My apartment looked more like mine now. I grabbed my keys and ran out the door after locking up. I clicked for the elevator. I was by my car in seconds. I got my guitar out and locked it with a click of a button. I was walking in when I noticed someone on the bean bag chairs. Thankfully they didn't see me.  
I frantically clicked at the elevator button, hoping they couldn't hear my heavy breathing. Of course they could, it was silent apart from my breathing. The doors slowly slid open as Edward walked towards me. I walked to the corner of the lift as Edward entered.

"What floor Bella?" Edward asked me, his voice empty of emotion. I ignored him and stared at the mirror in front of me. There had to be about a foot between us at most. I was trapped, with him, in a lift. Today just keeps getting better where Edward's involved (!)

"Bella. What floor?" He asked again, gritting his teeth. I ignored him again. He leaned over and clicked for the fifth floor.

"If you're going to be childish then I'll forget how to be a gentleman and get myself sorted first, alright?"

I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't care if he thought I was being childish.

"Why did you come here Bella? Out of everywhere, why here?" He asked me as if it was down to me for us both being here.

"I should be asking you that question Edward." I told him, my voice rough and harsh.

"I came here to get away. I got sent a scholarship in the summer." He told me.

"Well, funnily enough, I got the same. But don't talk to me as if you know me Edward Cullen, because you don't. It's your floor, now go." I told him. Not once did I look in those eyes. Hurt overcome his face as I told him he didn't know me.

"Ok then. Goodbye Isabella." He said as he walked out.

I pressed the button for the fourth floor and waited. I unlocked my doors and went straight to the recording studio. I set my laptop up for it to record to as well so I had it on my iTunes.

First I thought of the music, played it once then I recorded it on the guitar. Next with the recorded guitar, I played the drums.

I wrote the lyrics. This took me an hour. The recorded guitar and drums were on repeat as I wrote what I felt in the lift. I took the remote I found and when I was sorted with headphones, I clicked play. With the emotion in my voice already, I didn't need to sound hurt and questioning.

_I throw all of your stuff away  
Then I clear you out of my head  
I tear you out of my heart, and ignore all your messages  
I tell everyone we are through  
Cause I'm so much better without you  
But it's just another pretty lie cause I break down,  
Every time you come around_

_Oh oh_

_So how do you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should have known better in trying to let you go,  
Cause here we go, go, go again  
Hard as I try, I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together;  
You'd think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go, go, go again_

_You never know what you want  
And you never say what you mean  
But I start to go insane every time that you look at me  
You only hear half of what I say,  
And you're always showing up too late  
And I know that I should say goodbye, but it's no use  
Can't feel with or without you_

_Oh Oh_

_So how do you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should have known better in trying to let you go,  
Cause here we go, go, go again  
Hard as I try, I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together;  
You'd think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go, go, go again  
Again, and again and again and again and again_

_I threw all of your stuff away  
And I cleared you out of my head  
And I tore you out of my heart_

_Oh Oh _

_So how do you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should have known better in trying to let you go,  
Cause here we go, go, go again  
Hard as I try, I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together;  
You'd think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go, go, here we go again  
Here we go again  
Should've known better in trying to let you go  
Cause here we go, go, go again (again)  
And again and again and again and again  
And again and again and again and again  
And again and again and again and again_

It was 8 when I finished. I was happy with my song! I needed to get a feel of campus, get an idea where my classes were, what was happening and all that jazz. I grabbed a banana and locked the door, phone in pocket, iPod playing my song over and over in my ears and purse in hand. I was looking forward to looking around.

I was walking beneath the stars. The stars shone brightly against the black nothingness above them. It's a shame there was no shooting stars, I could do with a wish come true.

Today was the 15th of September, 2009. I had been eighteen for two days. I was a legal adult, I could do what I wanted. It felt good to be free. I walked to the shop area of the campus. There was a coffee shop, a pizzeria that delivered, a school shop and a bookshop. It was beautiful, fountains in the middle of an 'island', green plants surrounding them. I thought I got rid of green when I left Forks/

I went to the school shop first. It was one floor high, big red bricks, green glass doors, many windows either side. It was pretty for a shop. I got the necessities, pens, pencils, highlighters, new messenger bag that said LPHS in black so it stood out on the white bag. I also got four notebooks and two music books that were empty so I could add my own music into it. To add to the pile, I got another iPod and more earphones. Why another iPod? So I can add my music to the new one and other music to my old one. The new one was the purple Nano I've wanted for months. I paid over with my student card that I had filled with $3000. A bit much? Not really. Altogether I just spent $200. That's it so far. I've got food, drinks, any extras and I'll have change. But it's just in case.

I walked the few paces between the school shop and the book shop. I was walking towards the oak door when it flung open and hit me in the face. The handle scraped my temple and I could feel blood trickling out. The handle was pure steel and was quite sharp since the outer part of it (which hit me) was square. While I was thinking this, I fell backwards onto the sidewalk. Great, I though.

"Ow!" I moaned, sitting up. I looked up to the person holding their hand out. Typical, I thought. At least I thought I thought. I actually said it out loud.

"Hurting me physically now too Cullen?" I snarled. He pulled his hand back.

"Sorry. I wasn't looking." He said before walking off.

I was a heap on the sidewalk, blocking people walking and I cried. I stopped crying when I noticed people staring at me. A girl smiled at me and helped me up.

"Hey! I'm Bella and that was my ex back there. Sorry for holding you up." I called out to the people staring at me. I heard the girls whisper about me, calling me luckym if they only knew what Edward Cullen was like. The guys were saying that Edward was dumb, leaving me, that made me laugh. Boy did they misunderstand.

"Hey Bella. I'm Torri, I'm from Chicago. You?" The girl said. Her blue eyes were as bright as Rose's and her hair was as spiky as Alice's. Her fashion, however, was neither or theirs. It was like mine. She was everything, from looks, that reminded me of home.

"Hey Torri. Damn, you've got all the looks!" I smiled at her. "I'm from Forks, Washington. Where are you living?"

"201. You?" She asked me. She was my height and she was smiling. I liked her.

"204. Wanna come with me to the shop?" I asked her, pointing my head towards the bookshop.

"Sure but don't you think you should get your head sorted first?"

"I've got a first aid kit in my bag. These things happen daily. You should see all my scars." I grinned at her. We walked into the shop and went straight to the bathroom. While I sorted my head out, I found out a lot of things from Torri.

Her parents are divorced, like mine. She hates her mom, Clare, because she cheated on her dad. Can't blame her really. She lives in downtown Chicago with her dad, Lucas, and step-mom, Anna. She is an only child from her parents but she has two step-brothers from her dad's family. Her mom is now living in Europe with Philippe, her husband and three daughters. Torri is also from England but moved here when she was five. She's lived here for twelve years.

Torri asked about Forks, Edward and my friends. I told her that my mom and dad divorced when I was younger and I lived with my Dad most of my life but visit my Mom every year, that my mom lives in Jacksonville. I explained that I left because of Edward but he somehow ended up here too. She was shocked that he cheated on me.

I brought a new copy of Sense and Sensibility and Wuthering Heights. I also brought My Sister's Keeper, Change of Heart both by Jodi Picoult, I Heart New York by Lindsey Kelk and Pack Up the Moon by Anna McPartlin. Torri brought a few others too.

I was done. Today I'd spent altogether $250.

"Coffee shop?" Torri asked. The coffee shop was Starbucks but I wanted to go home.

"Erm. Do you want to come up to my apartment? I could cook or order pizza? I'll pay." I offered.

"Sure. Can I just ask why not the coffee shop?"

"Edward's in there. He's the guy reading Library of the Dead by Glenn Cooper. It's my book but I don't give a damn."

"Oh. Which is that again?" Oh yeah, she didn't see Edward clearly earlier.

"Bronze hair, Adonis like, beautiful green eyes."

"Oh him. Bella, you sound like you love him."

"I do, but that's why it's over between us. He told me he didn't love me or that he'd ever be able to. So to save my heart, I left. But he's here." I explained.

"Oh." She said, shocked. I smiled.

We walked over to our apartments listening to my new song. I didn't tell her who it was though.

"Woah! This singer's awesome! What's she called? I so need to find her on iTunes." She said, awestruck. "Lyrics are cool too."

"Thanks. They're real, that's why they're cool." I told her, trying to keep a straight face.

"How'd you know?" Torri asked me.

"Because it's me." I laughed.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Prove it."

So I did. I sung the words along with it but then she turned off the music and pulled out the earphones. I continued though until my song was over.

"Did you write this?" She asked me.

"Yes, I finished it two hours ago in my studio." I told her.

"Is this about Edward?"

"Yes."

"My God! You should so take part in the charity concert! I am! There's a talent scout coming along you know."

"I dunno."

"The rules are is that the song has to be yours. That's it. And you need to sign up by the sixteenth."

"That's tomorrow."

"Yup!" She smiled. We walked part a poster about it. It was for a children's hospital that was burnt down by arsonists. The winner got to have their songs on the local radio station for a week. Everyone has to sing three songs.

"I'll do it! It's for a children's hospital. Edward's dad, Carlisle, is a doctor. I have to do this." I promised.

She dragged me over to the office where I was hours before. I grabbed a new pen out of my bag and signed my name down. Bella Swan. Apartment 204. I had two weeks to get two more songs.

I sighed and walked home, with Torri on my arm.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

It was the night. I had three songs. Here We Go Again, World Of Chances and What If.

I was wearing white skinny jeans, my blue Christian Louboutin shoes I had for my birthday of Rose, I figured I could use her confidence and a blue top with blue frills around the neck line, it's was pretty low cut though. I was wearing the necklace Alice gave me with the matching bracelet off Emmett and Jasper. The necklace was a dainty diamond off a silver chain. The bracelet was like a charm bracelet but it was just diamonds.

My hair was now 'Black Cherry' but it was more of a red. It would look bright red when the spotlight was on me. My make up was natural but I had red lips. I wore waterproof mascara, foundation and blusher. That was it. No eyeliner, no false eyelashes like Torri.

Torri was the nineteenth person on out of twenty one. I was the last. This would be the first time I heard her. She sung It's Alright, It's Ok; Release Me; and Work.

I clapped as she took her bow and whistled back stage. She came off stage with a big smile.

"Torri! My GOD! You were amazing out there! I've got competition." I winked.

The person on stage started playing guitar. I knew the song. Edward played it for me. His voice came through the microphone. It was called Stand. I loved this song, I put it on my iPod when we started dating. He finished and I clapped as hard as I could but he couldn't see me. For that, I was glad because I was crying. The next song was another one of my favourites, The Heart Never Lies. Lastly, was the best one and the most recent one, If Today Was Your Last Day.

I was next, the butterflies were pushing against my stomach, my throat was dry and I needed to pee. I grabbed my bottle of water and downed it all.

Mr. Ram was the head teacher of LPHS and the man who thought of this.

"And finally and definitely not least, the lady who's music can touch everybody's hearts, Bella Swan!" He called out with his hand motioning towards me. I heard Charlie shout out in the crowd, "Go baby!" I laughed as I walked on stage.

At the back I saw Renee holding hand with Phil, her husband. Charlie was standing next to Renee, holding her had. My smile widened when I saw them together again. Next to Charlie stood Carlisle who was clapping along with Esme. I bit my lip as my eyes wandered more to the left.

There stood Emmett on the tables that were put out if there were no seats. They were whistling, well Emmett was, Jasper was leaning on the table with Alice on his shoulders. Rose was standing next to her brother who was shouting at me. I read her lips, they said: "Show 'em what you got babe!" I mouthed back to her: "Don't you worry! I'm sorry." All of them saw it and shook their heads.

The music started, I began with World Of Chances. All my songs were directed towards Edward. The guitar began, it was really me playing on a CD.

_You've got a face for a smile, you know  
A shame you waste it  
When you're breaking me slowly but I've_

Got a world of chances, for you  
I've got a world of chances, for you  
I've got a world of chances  
Chances that you're burning through.

I've got a paper and pen  
I go to write a goodbye  
And that's when i know I've

Got a world of chances, for you  
I've got a world of chances, for you  
I've got a world of chances  
Chances that you're burning through

Ohhhhhh I'm going my own way  
My faith has lost its strength again  
And ohhhhhh it's been too hard to say  
We're falling off the edge again  
We're ending  
We're ending

Maybe you'll call me someday  
Here the operator say the numbers no good  
And that she had

A world of chances, for you  
She had a world of chances, for you  
She had a world of chances  
Chances you were burning through  
Chances you were burning through  
Chances you were burning through ohhh

You've got a face for a smile, you know

My song was over and I thanked the crowd. They made me feel whole again, even without Edward. Wait, there he was, at the back, the table away from the others.

My next song was What If, a sad song.

_Don't speak,  
I can't believe  
This is here happening,  
Our situation isn't right  
Get real who your playing with,  
I never thought he'd be like this  
You were supposed to be there by my side  
When you say that you want me,  
I just don't believe it  
Your always ready to give up  
And never turn around  
But what if I need you baby  
Would you even try to save me  
Or would you find some lame excuse to never be true  
What if I said I love you  
Would you be the one to run to  
Or would you watch me walk away without a fight  
So sick of worrying, that ya  
Gonna quit over anything  
I could trip and you would let go like that  
And everything that we ever were  
Seems to fade but not the hurt  
Cause you don't know the good things from the bad  
When I say that I want you  
You know that I mean it  
And in my hour of weakness  
There's still time to try  
But what if I need you baby  
Would you even try to save me  
Or would you find some lame excuse to never be true  
What if I said I love you  
Would you be the one to run to  
Or would you watch me walk away without a fight  
Every time I speak you try and stop me  
Cause every little thing is wrong  
You say your noticing but you never see  
this is who I really am that you can't leave  
Makes me wanna know right now  
If it's me you'll leave without  
Or would you change your mind  
But what if I need you  
But what if I need you baby  
Would you even try to save me  
Or would you find some lame excuse to never be true  
What if I said I love you  
Would you be the one to run to  
Or would you watch me walk away without a...  
Baby what if I need you  
Yeah, yeah  
What if I need you, what if I you  
Ooh, ooh, if I need you  
What if I need you  
Need you, you, you_

Throughout the whole song I was looking into Edward's eyes. I was close to crying whereas Edward understood the lyrics.

My final song was Here We Go Again. The crowd loved it. I smiled and thanked them. Edward stormed off in the middle of the song, pulling at my heart again.

I went off stage and into Torri's arms. I was crying now.

"Bells, what's wrong?" She whispered into my ear.

"He left. He walked out when I was singing. He knew it was about him and he couldn't face the truth." I sobbed.

"If I couldn't face the truth why am I here?" A voice asked me. Edward.

"I don't know Edward." I told him, drying my eyes.

"I'm here because I know you're hurting, but you're not the only one."

"Edward! You hurt me! Twice! Never mind the amount of times I've seen you with a new girl attached to your lips!"

"I love you Bella. That's why I'm hurting, because you're not there."

"Save the sob story Edward. If you loved me, you would've told me. You. Wouldn't. Have. Some. Girl. On. Your. Lips. Everyday. Either!" I said, pointing out every word.

I turned and walked away. He thinks he can get me back just because he says he loves me? Try again Cullen.

I ran to find Torri and introduce her to my mom and dad. They told me they were proud of me. That I should be proud of myself. Esme and Carlisle told me the same thing too.

I was holding hands with Torri when we got to my friends.

"Hey guys! Thank you so much. I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't even explain anything." I told them. "Guys, this is Torri. Torri, this is Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie but I call her Rose."

Alice jumped me. She was sobbing and saying she was sorry too, then Rose joined in. Emmett was trying to explain to Torri who he was and what he did with his life. But he was so far off I began to laugh.

"Emmett! I've missed you!" I yelled as Rose and Alice let go of me to talk to Torri.

"Bellsy!!" He screeched. He ran to me and picked me up in his bear hug. I smiled in his shoulder. He let me go when I was blue.

"Jasper?" I asked him. He didn't once look at me. He turned his head to me.

"Yes Bella?" He asked me. He wasn't happy. I grabbed his arm and pulled him outside. He didn't put up a fight.

"Jasper, I'm sorry, I didn-" I began but I was interrupted.

"Bella, you left us all practically depressed. When Edward said he was leaving to come here, we thought that he'd be fine. At least he told us. You didn't Bella! Do you know how much it hurt me when Alice would no longer shop or sleep because she was worried that you were suicidal?! She tried to search for you but had no lead. Then Edward calls and said that you were here. Alice? She knew about this concert and demanded that we go. I didn't want to. Then the way you humiliated Edward with the lyrics? How could you Bella?" He ranted then walked to the fountain.

I stood there, shocked.

"Alice thought I was suicidal? My God! Humiliated Edward? They were the truth Jasper! I'm sorry that I worried everyone, but I left a letter with Esme for you all. It told you where I was and that I'd call soon! I told you not to worry, I told you that I was sorry. So don't blame all of this on me. It was Edward too. If he hadn't of cheated on me, we'd all be in Forks, watching a movie on our matching sofa beds. Our walls showing who we were." I told him, trying on to shout.

"The walls aren't there anymore, well yours isn't. Edward painted over it in a rage at 2 in the morning before he caught the plane here." Jasper told me, "I'm sorry Bella. I'm just so upset and angry that you thought that leaving would sort everything out."

"I thought it would work, that you'd forget me." I whispered.

"Forget you? Never Belly." He smiled. He opened his arms and I ran into them. I cried into his shirt for a good twenty minutes, I sobbed into his shoulder that I was sorry. Jasper whispered that it was ok to me, soothingly rubbing my back.

I pulled away, "Let's go back inside. Alice will be freaking out. Beside, Christian Louboutin did not create shoes to be on grass." Jasper laughed and we walked side by side.

We went in and Alice told me that I had to go back stage. I kissed my friends and family and went back stage. I was holding Torri's hand, clueless as to what was happening.

"Hello! Welcome back. We have decided the winner! This person is very lucky because the talent scout has also offered a full record deal with Hollywood Records! I am very proud to present this prize to..."

**A/N: **This is 5,282 words long! Phew! Took me long enough, 4 hours! It's a long one but I don't know when I'll next update.

By the way, the songs by Torri were made famous by: Ashley Tisdale; Agnes; and The Saturdays. Edward's were: Rascal Flatts; McFly; and Nickelback.  
Bella's were: Ashley Tisdale; and Demi Lovato.

The button down there? Click on it and write you favourite part, line or whether you liked it or not! Please :) xxxxxxx Oh, and I changed my name! I was IHeartMrEdwardCullen but I Frenched it up :D xxxx


	16. Edward

**The Ultimate Question**

(Formerly Band Practice)

_#__Misguided ghost/Travelling endlessly/The ones we trusted the most/Pushed us far away/And there's no one role/We should not be the same/ I'm just a ghost/And still they echo me  
They echo me in circles #_

Misguided Ghosts, Paramore.

Disclaimer:_ Unlike Stephenie, I Changed My Story Title Today_

_To __**Lucy:**__ Thanks for deciding the fate of my story :) I Couldn't! Ly xx_

_**EPOV(Yes you can scream :)**_

Just as Mr. Ram was about to announce the winner, a groan sounded throughout the hall as the lights blacked out. We stood in the dark before everyone panicked. Did I care? No. Do I know what's happening right now? Yes, it was dark. Should I find Bella? She doesn't like the dark that much.

"Edward! Over here! I'm the one with my arms in the air!" Emmett shouted across to me. Did he seriously think I could see in the dark? I mean, I told him that like nine years ago and he believed me? And why was he speaking so slowly? I was unable to see, but I could hear.

"Emmett, I cannot see in the dark you idiot! How the hell am I supposed to see your arms in the freaking air? It's a blackout!" I shouted back.

"You **lied** to me? You **can't** see in the dark? See, this is why I hate the dark. The truth is revealed and **I HATE THE TRUTH**! Mom! Edward lied to me! Shout at him Mommy." Emmett whined. He goes from macho, to whiny three years old in one sentence. Seriously.

"Edward? It's Alice. Blackout throughout midtown Chicago. Electricity will be on in a day or two. Thunderstorm taking place. Lightning strikes...NOW!" She whispered in my ear. Great, one sibling thinks I can't hear and the other thinks I have super-sensitive hearing. Her "Visions" as she calls them were weird, true but weird. She'd know the truth before I did. She knows that I- The light filled the room so brightly it almost burnt my eyes. The hall walls were windows, glass so I could see if only for a few seconds. I saw Bella standing beside Torri, hugging her. I wished it was me.

"Alice, I know it's you and I can't hear you." I told her.

"Yes you can. You just did hear me." Alice pointed out.

"I'm going to find Mom."

"Wait! What about Bella?" She asked with her voice full of concern.

"What about her?" I replied, my voice harsher than before.

"She hates the dark."

"And? I'm supposed to do what Alice? She hates me and I'm not wanted by her. I'm not going to force myself on her."

"You did before." Alice said quietly beside me. I turned and glared at her despite the fact that she couldn't see me.

"What are you saying Alice? If you want to say something, say it now."

"I think you're inconsiderate. Ever since you came here you had the chance to prove yourself to Bella but you're too stuck up to seen realise it Edward."

"I'm not the one that's changed, she has."

"In a good way, unlike you."

"Alice, if you love her so much like you say you do, leave me alone."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"She claims to love me. Doesn't that include that if I'm annoyed, she's annoyed at that person too?"

"Shut up Edward. I never want to speak to you again. I **hate** the person you've become. It's not the real you. The moment you decide that you can face that well I'll be at home waiting. Until then, goodbye Edward." She snarled before walking off. You could hear a pin drop at the silence in the room. Everyone just heard that Edward Cullen's sister hates him, despises him and never wants to see him again. Great, just great.

I heard someone sob and run across the room. Alice. I knew straight away that it was Alice. I was about to turn and run when the lights re-lit the room. I was right, everyone was staring at me.

Mr Ram made his way to the stage again, pushing through the crowd.

"Quieten down folks! Ok, let's continue with the generators backing us up. The winner is... Isabella Swan!"

The crowd erupted in cheers as Bella stood with her mouth practically touching the floor. I heard Emmett before I saw him. He ran straight at Bella like when he plays football. She was on his shoulders and on stage in seconds.

"GO BELLA!" He screeched before jumping off the stage, expecting the crowd to catch him. Never gonna happen. He fell to the floor with a thud.

"I'm okay everybody!" He groaned before walking off.

Bella was standing beside Mr Ram and the talent scout. The man had dark hair that was a styled mess on his head and slightly tanned skin. He was wearing black glasses over his eyes, beneath his black leather jacket was a tight white t-shirt. He was wearing blue converse and traditional blue designer jeans - Alice would have kittens when she saw him.

"Hey Isabella. I'm Jacob Black, but call me Jake. If you're up for it, I'd be your manager at Hollywood Records. You wanna do this?" The man asked her. He looked no older than twenty at most.

"Y-ye-yes!" Bella stuttered, shaking his large hand. "Please, call me Bella."

Jealousy surged through me, anger flushing through my body at the way they gripped each other's hands. This was unfair to Bella but she was still mine.

Everyone cheered around me, congratulating Bella on her success. I could hear Rosalie shouting with Alice, Emmett and Jasper clapping loudly everyone could've stopped and it would still be the same. Renee and Charlie were hugging, saying how their little girl was now stepping into the limelight of millions of people. Phil stood there, holding Renee's hand as he did not know Bella like everyone else but despite this he had one of the brightest grins in the room. My own parents were hugging, my mom was crying since she was like Bella's own mom. My dad was shouting along with Emmett and Jazz. What was I doing? I was standing there, looking at my family, not even glancing at Bella or congratulating her. I wanted to but it would mean I gave up the fight we didn't know we were having. I'm not proud of that but it was the one thing I could hold of Bella's.

"Edward?" I thought I heard her whisper which I knew wasn't real because she was standing three foot higher than I was and a whole crowd ahead of me. I turned around to find a pair of perfect chocolate eyes looking into mine. We could still find each other in the middle of a full room. I guess that it doesn't fade in time like they say.

I turned around again. I was about to walk out of the room with Bella's image in my head but something stopped me. Maybe it was Jacob Black calling out my name from the microphone.

"Edward Cullen? Please come up here." He said. Everyone parted to create a path like the Red Sea. I walked through, my head held high not knowing what to expect. I stepped up on the stage and looked down. The spotlight stopped my view from seeing the crowd.

"Yes?" I asked him, my body facing him.

"Would you like to come to California with me and Bella?" He asked me. My mouth dropped down just like Bella's.

"What?" I breathed, definitely a shock to the system.

"A record deal. I couldn't pick between you both so I'm signing you both, if you're up for it?"

"Hell yes!" I shouted. My family screamed for me.

"Congrats guys! Plane's leaving tomorrow at 7 in the morning, ok? Pack everything you will need and I'll meet you at the reception at 6 ok?" He told us. I nodded before he walked off stage to his hotel.

I ran to my family and into my mom's arms. I was so happy right now. My dad hit my back and gave me a manly hug. I saw Alice run out the room as I came off stage. Mom saw me looking for her.

"Give her time Edward. Now, go pack!" She whispered into my ear. I didn't need to be told twice.

I walked through the crowd as fast as possible with people congratulating me. I reached Bella.

"Congrats B." I smiled at her. She nodded and continued talking to Renee.

I continued to my dorm room. It was a ten minute walk but I ran it. I opened my door expecting it to be locked. On my couch was a suitcase full of clothes with tags and a letter on top.

_**Turn Around x**_

I did and my sister was there with the biggest smile I'd even see on her face. She ran into my open arms as I closed them around her. Her head didn't reach my shoulder so she settled for quick hug.

"I hope this means that you'll become the better person Edward."

"I'll try." I promised. "I really will." Alice smiled at me and told me that she'd packed everything and that I only had to sleep.

After a cup of coffee for my dad and saying goodbye to my family, I was left alone. Sleep is what I was told to do. Did Edward Cullen ever listen? No, that is why he is miserable and single.

I practised my singing until 1 am and drank 11 cups of coffees since I'd been up since 6AM the day before. Then there was a knock on the door.

I placed my guitar on the couch and opened the door. There stood Bella with a suitcase.

"Running away again?" I smirked at her, leaning on the open door. She ignored my question and asked her own.

"Can I come in?"

"S'all yours." I said, swooping my arms in the air. She dragged her suitcases and went back outside to come back with another three big bags. Her hair was shoved up messily in a bun on the top of her head. Her face had black lines running down, she'd been crying.

"What's up?" I asked her, sitting on the floor.

"Saying goodbye stinks." She muttered.

"Tell me about it. Emmett was about to open the waterworks, Alice wouldn't let go of me but they were coming to the reception at 6 tomorrow anyway." I told her. She laughed.

"Mind if I stay here till the mornin'?" Bella asked, picking up a bit of Jasper's accent.

"Nah, all's good with me. I'll be practicing though, I can't sleep."

"Sure. I need practice too. And sleep but that can wait for the plane. It's about four hours. In fact, I'll sleep now and wake me up at 4 ok?"

"Sure. I'll go in my room." I said, walking away.

"Mind if I go in there? You can have here then." She asked cautiously.

"Yeah, whatever."

Bella picked up the smallest bag and took it into her room with her. I settled down to play my guitar quietly.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

I gently shook Bella awake at 4. She woke up and smiled.

"Thanks." She said. I smiled and walked away. I hear the water running from the bathroom. She was taking a shower. I made her coffee and waited for her to come out. Thirty minutes later she was out in black jeans, a pink tank top and pick Converse. Her hair was curly and her face was made up in make-up. She looked beautiful.

Bella went over to her guitar case and got it out carefully. She began to sing a cover of Beyonce's Halo. She sounded amazing with her guitar.

X

It was 5:30 when we got to the reception. My family were waiting, all in line and all tearful and quiet. After tearful goodbyes, promising to call home every day ands to make sure we told them when to expect to see us in magazines or whatever. They certainly have high hopes!

After a huge send off for my family, millions of tears later, we were in silver 2010 Mercedes-Benz E63 AMG. We almost flew to the airport we were going so fast. Jacob was driving. He was wearing a blue dress shirt, jeans and dress shoes with his black shades. He looked cool.

"So, you guys from Washington?" He asked, making polite conversation.

"Forks. Heard of it?" I asked him from behind. Bella was in the front seat alongside him.

"Sure have. My dad lives on the Rez." He answered, nodding his head.

"Billy Black? You're his son?" Bella gasped. I had absolutely no idea what was going on here.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" He asked her.

"My dad often goes to La Push to go fishing with him. My dad's the police chief of Forks." Bella nodded.

"Charlie Swan? Ooh, can't let you misbehave too much Bella." Jake teased.

"I can do what the hell I bloody want to thank you very much." She muttered.

"She's being serious you know." I told him.

"You know that how Cullen?" He asked.

"Well we dated."

"Until he cheated on me that is." Bella said, sitting up straighter.

"You cheated on her?" Jake asked me, lifting an eyebrow.

"No I didn't." I said, glaring at Bella.

"You were kissing another girl on the couch!" She exclaimed. "If you call that being truthful, I'd hate to be your wife."

"If you actually let me explain you'd understand."

"I can't be bothered to listen to your drabble Edward. So shut up." She told me.

With the expression I save for Emmett when I'm extremely mad on my face, I pulled out my iPhone and listened to Death Cab for Cutie.

We pulled up at the airport once a song had just about finished.

"Come on guys, chop chop. We need to be in Hollywood in 4 hours." Jacob ordered.

He grabbed Bella's stuff leaving her with pull along suitcase and shown us the way through.

**Now, well I'm skipping the plane ride. A little left to go ******

We were now in a black limo. We had a chauffeur and Jake had champagne after toasting us with our success. We're going to be meeting the team behind our songs in a few hours and we'll hear them then head to our hotel. It was a long day since they want us to be practicing them tomorrow. Within a month, we're going to go head to head in the US charts. Bella Swan versus Edward Cullen. The pair with all the looks. Who will win?

Bella's gasp pulled me from my reverie. I looked out her window and saw the Hollywood sign. I held her hand and lent against her. No one could pull her away from me. No one. Now all I had to do was admit the truth.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! 2,492 words. This chapter was the true beginning of the story. I changed the plot halfway through.**

**There's a change in this one! My story is now called **The Ultimate Question**. Why? Well you'll have to wait but basically, it's all down to Edward to answer his Ultimate Question.**

**Now do you get why I added Jake despite you all not wanting me to? There's no story without Jake :P But no romance, I don't think :P**

**Review! Xxxxx Until the next chapter :)**


End file.
